A new family
by Thomas59640
Summary: Après un désaccord avec ses tuteurs, Edward décide de s'émanciper, puis il va chez une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Il se retrouve chez les Cullen à Forks. Rating M pour la suite. C'est ma première fiction.POV Edward
1. Nouveau départ

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'écrivaine Stephenie Meyer****. Bonne Lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Edward Masen, j'ai dix sept ans, je vis avec mes tuteurs légaux Peter et Charlotte mon oncle et ma tante à Seattle. Charlotte était la sœur de ma mère, mes parents sont morts d'un accident de voiture quand j'avais huit ans, cela fait neuf longue années que je vis avec Peter et Charlotte. Mais je pense que dès que j'irai à la fac je ne reviendrai plus, en effet ils me gardent juste pour essayer de voler mon héritage. Eux aussi ont eut un héritage, mes parents leur ont légué leur maison, mais une semaine plus tard elle était vendu et l'argent qu'ils ont reçu , ils l'ont dépensé au casino, plus précisément au poker. Le jour où je serai majeur , j'hériterai de 300 000$, en effet mais parents avaient souscrit une assurance vie de 100 000$ chacun et les 100 000$ qui restent parviennent de la vente des objets leur appartenant, mais j'ai gardé quelques souvenirs, notamment la montre de mon père ainsi qu'un collier, un bracelet, des boucles d'oreille et la bague la bague de fiançailles de ma mère. Mes parents gagnaient bien leurs vies, ils étaient des médecin très réputés dans le nord-ouest des États-Unis. Je préfèrerais être pauvre mais avec mes parents que riche sans . Mais bon comme on dit la vie est parfois injuste.

A la rentrée je serai en deuxième année au lycée, encore une et après j'irai à la fac. J'étais plutôt populaire quand j'étais dans l'équipe de football, mais j'ai arrêté car j'ai trouvé un emploi chez un disquaire. Peter et Charlotte avait besoin d'argent donc j'ai voulu les aider, mes j'ai appris que l'argent que je gagnais ils allaient le dépenser pour leur dose. J'ai donc gardé l'argent, je n'ai pas voulu démissionner de mon job car la musique est ma passion, pendant les heures où je n'ai pas cours, je vais dans la salle de musique pour jouer du piano, c'est ma mère qui m'a appris quand j'avais cinq ans. Ma deuxième passion est la lecture, j'aimerais bien être professeur de littérature ou médecin comme mes parents.

Aujourd'hui on est le vendredi 29 juillet , le jour de me réinscrire au lycée. Je vais voir Charlotte pour qu'elle me donne tout les papiers mais elle refuse en prétextant qu'on doit discuter en famille et qu'on doit attendre son mari. Vingt minutes plus tard Peter reviens complètement stone.

-Il est rentré on peut parler maintenant ? Demandai-je

-De quoi veux tu parler Eddy ? Me demanda mon oncle. Je grimaçais au surnom débile qu'il m'avait donné

-Je voulais aller m'inscrire au lycée mais Charlotte m'a dit qu'on devait de quelque chose .

-Tu ne vas pas retourner au lycée cet année, on a besoin d'argent donc il faut que tu trouve un emploi un plein temps. m'annonça Peter.

-Non mais t'es encore plus défoncé que ce que je croyais, il est hors de question que j'arrête le lycée de toute façon avec l'argent que je ramènerais tu iras t'acheter ta dope de merde. m'énervai-je

-Soit tu travaille soit tu dégages de chez moi

-Ok je vais faire un tou je reviens. Dis je énervé

Je sortis de l'appartement et allai faire un tour dans le centre ville. J'allai boire un verre dans des cafés le Riley's café, j'entrai et me dirigeai directement vers le bar et commandai un coca. La barmaid me faisant les yeux doux en me déposant la cannette , c'est vrai que j'étais plutôt séduisant, je répondis à son sourire puis elle entama la conversation:

-Pourquoi fait tu cette tête de malheureux mon mignon ? Me demanda la serveuse en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

-J'ai un choix à faire et je ne sais pas lequel choisir., mon oncle veut que j'arrête mes études et que je travaille.

-J'ai la même chose à faire il y a quelque années, mes parents m'ont dis soit tu bosses en cours soit tu quittes la maison.

-Et tu as fait quoi ?

-Ben je suis partis et regarde où j'en suis maintenant, je suis gérante d'un café, je vis dans un appart dans un bon quartier et je n'ai que 18 ans.

-Au fait moi c'est Edward.

-Enchanté moi c'est Heidi.

-Mais quand tu es partie de chez toi tu n'étais pas majeure ??

-Non je me suis émancipé de la tutelle parentale.

-OK merci pour m'avoir aidé Heidi.

-De rien et tu sais les barmaids sont les nouveaux psy, donc si tu as besoin de parler passe me voir mon mignon.

Je sortis du bar et allai à la mairie pour voir où je pouvais trouver un cabiné d'avocat. Puis dix minutes plus tard j'entrai chez Volturi & co, j'avançai vers l'accueil qui me renseigna que je devais monter au dernière étages. Une fois en haut je demandai si je pouvez voir un avocat à la secrétaire.

-Veuillez patienter je vais voir si Mr Volturi est disponible.

-Merci.

Elle revint quelque instants plus tard en me disant d'entrée. Je pénétrai dans le bureau de Mr Volturi. Je vis un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux long chatain, vétu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Cool l'avocat pensai-je

-Bonjour je suis Aro Volturi, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Me demanda-t-il

-Bonjour je suis Edward Masen et j'aimerais me faire émanciper de la tutelle de de mon oncle et de ma tante. Mes parents sont morts il y a neuf ans et je vis avec eux juste parce qu'ils veulent prendre mon héritage pour acheter leurs drogues ou pour le dépenser au poker. Mais aujourd'hui ils veulent que j'arrête les études pour travailler.

-Oui je vois, je vais vous fournir les documents, mais vous devez les faire signer par votre oncle et votre tante. Et vous pouvez avoir votre héritage, avez vous un endroit où vivre ?

-L'argent j'en ai pas besoin donc je l'utiliserai le jour de mes dix huit ans comme prévu, j'avais l'intention d'aller voir les services sociaux si ils pouvaient me trouver une famille d'accueil.

-Je vois que vous êtes mature pour votre âge, attendez deux minutes je vais téléphoner à ma femme, elle travaille pour les services sociaux . Me dit l'avocat

-Bien sûr. Vous voulez peut être que je vous laisse seul pour téléphoner ?

-Non restez je vais mettre le haut parleur comme ça si vous voulez intervenir ne vous gênez pas .

-Allo Jane ?

-Oui Aro ?

-Je voulez te demander un petit service, j'ai un jeune homme devant moi et il aimerait être émanciper, mais il voudrait être placé en famille d'accueil. Et je me demandez si la famille Cullen aimerait avoir un jeune homme sérieux et poli chez eux . Dit Aro à sa femme en me faisant un clin à la fin de sa phrase.

-Je vais appeler Mr Cullen pour lui demander. Je te rappelle quand j'ai des nouvelles. A tout de suite. puis elle raccrocha.

-Est-ce que tu habites loin d'ici ? Me demanda l'avocat

-Non à environ cinq minutes à pied pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais venir avec toi faire signer les papiers à ton oncle et à ta tante, je t'aiderai à prendre tes affaires, si tu veux bien.

-Euh.. merci mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Vous devez avoir du travail ?

-Si je vous le propose c'est que cela ne me dérange pas. Allez suis moi on va prendre ma voiture.

On descendit ensemble au garage pour prendre la voiture, une berline noir, une Volvo,elle est magnifique, quand j'aurais de l'argent, j'aimerais en avoir une comme celle-ci. On monta à l'intérieur, puis il démarra, on ne dit aucun pot durant le trajet, tout e le guidant on arriva devant l'immeuble où j'habitai. Quand j'entrai dans l'appartement, je remarquai que mon oncle avait repris ses esprits. J'avançai vers eux.

-Peter, Charlotte je vous présente Mr Volturi, monsieur je vous présente mon oncle et ma tante. C'est mon avocat dis je en regardant ma famille.

-Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un avocat ? Me demanda Peter le regard méprisant.

-Monsieur Masen est venu me voir pour avoir des renseignements sur l'émancipation, après aavoir discuté il a décidé de se faire émanciper de votre tutelle.

-Mais Eddy pourquoi ? me demanda Charlotte en pleur, je grimaçai, elle n'avait pas encore compris que je détestais les surnoms. Mes parents m'ont appelé Edward ce n'est pas pour rien.

-J'en ai marre de rester avec deux drogués, qui m'accueille chez eux juste pour pouvoir toucher mon héritage. Donc j'aimerais que vous signez ceci . Dis je en fixant Peter et en montrant le papier posé sur la table.

-Bon débarras, ou dois je signer ? Demanda Peter à mon avocat

Après que mon oncle et ma tante ont signé les papiers. Mr Volturi m'aida à charger mes affaires dans sa voiture. J'embrassai Charlotte et fis un signe de tête à Peter. Je devais quand même leur être reconnaissant, si ils n'avaient pas été là j'aurais fini chez une famille d'accueil beaucoup plus jeune que maintenant. Donc je quittai l'appartement avec nostalgie quand Aro reçu un appel de sa femme.

-Alors Jane dis moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles. Dit Aro à sa femme tout en mettant le haut parleur.

-Oui monsieur et madame Cullen sont d'accord pour accueillir ton petit protégé. Rigola Jane

-D'accord je vais l'emmener là bas, tu m'attends pour diner ??

-Bien sur à tout à l'heure. Puis elle racrocha.

-La famille Cullen n'habite pas à Seattle ? Demandai je .

-Non, elle habite a Forks vous savez où est située cette ville ?

-Oui, je connais on y va en voiture ?

-Oui donc partir maintenant car il y a un peu près quatre de route.

On passa chez le notaire, puis à la banque. Le banquier m'avait dit je serais crédité de 300 000$ sur mon compte le lendemain.

On arriva à Forks il était au environ de vingt heure. Il pris son téléphone puis appela Mr Cullen, il tomba sur le répondeur.

-Il doit travailler de nuit aujourd'hui. Me dit il

-Au fait monsieur et madame Cullen font quoi dans la vie ?

-Monsieur Cullen est chirurgien et madame Cullen est décoratrice d'intérieur.

-Hum d'accord, ils ont combien d'enfant ?

-Ils ont quatre enfants, ils les ont tous adopté, je crois qu'ils ont tous un peu près ton âge. Je sais que sur les quatre il y a en deux qui sont frère et sœur, ce sont les neveux à madame Cullen. Mais je pense qu'ils te raconteront tout en détail. Nous sommes arrivés.

Nous nous garons dans l'allée spacieuse. J'ouvris en grand la bouche lorsque j'aperçus l'imposante villa blanche et de surcroit absolument splendide avec ses collones toutes aussi blanche, son imposante façade et le grand escalier qui menait à l'entrée. J'écarquillai les yeux et je m'extirpai de la voiture désireux de me dégourdir les jambes après ce long trajet. Je m'avançai vers le coffre pour prendre mes affaires quand j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, je me retournai pour voir qui venez de sortir, il y avait cinq personnes,tout d'abord je vis une femme plus âgé que les quatre autres à la peau pâle, les yeux vert, les cheveux mi-long couleur caramel, cela devrait être madame Cullen, à coté d'elle il y avait un monstre physique tout en muscle, il avait un bras enroulé sur les épaules d'une blonde, elle était magnifique, à sa droite cela devait être son frère car ils ont les mêmes traits et la même couleur de cheveux, lui enroulé un lutin surexcité, elle avait les cheveux courts noir qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il était tous d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle.

-Vas-y ils ne vont pas te mordre. Me dit Aro en enlevant mes bagages du coffre.

-Bon...bonsoir. Les saluai-je timidement.

-Bonsoir ravi de te rencontrer je suis Esmée et voici Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, mon mari Carlisle et parti de quoi manger ce soir, il ne devrait plus tarder. Me dit Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Edward. Leur dis-je en saluant tout le monde.

On rentra tous dans la maison des Cullen, ma nouvelle maison. J'aidai Aro à porter mes valises avec l'aide de Jasper et d'Emmet. Je n'avais pas que trois valises et mon étui pour ma guitare, une contenant mes vêtements, une autre avec mes livres, mes CD, mes dvd et divers objet. Dans la dernière il y avait le reste de mes affaires. Emmet me ragarda avec un surpris.

-Tu n'as que ça comme fringue ? Me demanda Emmet.

-Euh ... il n'y a qu'une valise avec mes vêtements.

-Je pense que ta chérie va l'adorer. Dit Emmet à Jasper.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et qui et sa chérie? Demandai-je

-Je suis avec Alice et Emmet est en couple avec pour répondre à ta première question, Alice a une légère passion pour le shopping. Me répondit Jasper avec un sourire.

-Une légère passion ? C'est plus une obsession . Rigola Emmet.

Donc on rentra avec le sourire,je fus surpris de voir à quel point l'intérieur de la villa était moderne comparé à l'extérieur rustique de cette grande bâtisse en pierre. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage noir brillant dans lequel se reflétait la lumière. Les murs peints d'un beau vert bleuté assez clair, contrastaient avec le sol plus foncé. Tous les éléments paraissaient tout droit sortit d'un grand restaurant gastronomique et un îlot centrale en bois clair donnait une touche chaleureuse à la pièce. Une pièce si grande que l'appartement où je vivais à Seattle aurait pu y tenir.

-Allez viens Edward, on va te montrer ta chambre. Me dit Rosalie

-Si tu n'aime pas la couleur ou les meubles, tu me demande et je t'aiderai si tu as besoin d'aide. Me dit Alice avec un large sourire.

Ma nouvelle chambre était largement plus grande que mon ancienne. Elle était grise sur deux murs et noire sur les deux autres, sur la gauche il y avait un bureau, au milieu de la pièce il y avait le lit et sur la droite il y avait deux portes, une donnant sur le dressing et l'autre sur une petite salle de bain. Je posai mes valises sur le sol et observai ma nouvelle chambre, Alice et Rosalie me regardaient avec un sourire.

-Voila TOUTES tes affaires sont là. Me dit Emmet avec un grand sourire en déposant ma valise, Jasper lui déposé ma guitare sur mon lit.

-Quoi? Toutes tes affaires ? Tu n'as que trois valises? Me dit Alice incréduble.

-En plus il n'a qu'une valise avec des vêtements. Rigola Emmet.

-Demain tu viens avec nous, nous allons faire du SHOPPING!!! Me dit Alice et regardant Rosalie qui acquiesçait. Je vis Jasper donner un billet à Emmet.

Les filles quittaient ma chambre en discutant sur notre prochaine journée shopping. Je demandais à Jasper et Emmet de rester.

-C'était quoi cet échange de billet ?

-Juste un pari me dit Jasper.

-QUOI ? Vous pariez sur moi ?

-Euh...non...enfin..oui me répondit Emmet mal à l'aise. On voulait juste savoir de qui entre Rose et Alice te demanderai en premier pour faire du shopping. Repris Emmet.

-Ne t'énerve pas, on ne pensait pas que ça te dérangerait. S'exclama Jasper.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, je voulais parier aussi. Fis-je tout sourire. Vous misez combien?

-Généralement c'est 5 ou 10$ répondis Emmet qui s'était détendu.

-Ok je pari 10$ que je n'irai pas faire du shopping demain.

-Tenu !!! s'exclamèrent tout les deux. Mais je pense qu'on a gagné car on ne peut rien refuser à Alice.

Puis on descendit au salon, en rentrant dans la pièce je vis Aro discuter avec un homme que je ne connais pas , de l'autre coté de la pièce il y avait Alice, Rosalie et Esmée qui discutaient entre elles. Quand cette dernière me vit elle me fit un sourire désolé, je pense que ses filles lui ont dit nos projets pour demain.

-Edward viens, je te présente Carlisle. Me dit Aro

-Enchanté de vous connaître docteur Cullen.

-Je suis ravi de te voir, Aro ne me dit que du bien sur toi. Et je t'en pris tutoie moi et appelle moi Carlisle.

-D'accord Carlisle.

**Alors vous avez aimé? J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, ça serais sympa si vous me laissez un pti review. A bientôt. Thomas**


	2. Rencontre

**Donc me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout vos reviews, j'ai écouté vos conseils pour éviter les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe,et grâce à Camilllle qui me corrige il n'y en a plus (ou moins).**

**Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des chapitres avec des POV différents, c'est plus facile pour moi d'écrire du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'écrivaine Stephenie Meyer****. Bonne Lecture à tous.**

**Ps: Marie-Céline j'espère que tu liras ma fic.**

Chapitre 2

Il était 17h00 et Aro repartit pour Seattle, la famille Cullen était restée à l'intérieur de la villa pendant que je le raccompagnai à sa voiture.

-Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous et votre femme .

-De rien mon grand s'était normal et si un jour tu as besoin d'un avocat n'hésite pas. Me dit il en me donnant sa carte.

-D'accord, faites bonne route et à bientôt.

-Bonne continuation pour tes études Edward, au revoir.

Je restai sur le perron de la villa en regardant la Volvo de Mr Volturi s'éloigner, puis je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de connaître ma nouvelle famille, donc je rentrai et découvrit Jasper et Emmet qui étaient occupés de jouer à la PS3, je m'avançai vers le canapé et m'assis à coté d'eux.

-Tu veux jouer ? Me demanda Emmet

-Oui je veux bien c'est quel jeu ?

-NFL2010, mais si tu préfère il y en a d'autre, me répondit Jasper

-NFL c'est parfait, je joue contre le gagnant.

Je regardai le match se dérouler sur la télé, pendant une heure on ne fit que jouer,Emmet était incontestablement le plus doué d'entre nous. Heureusement qu'on n'avait pas parié car Jasper et moi serions fauché.

Jasper et moi avions arrêté de jouer et on se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un verre. Je remarquai que Esmée était occupée de cuisiner.

-Vous..euh... tu as besoin d'aide ? Demandai-je.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, merci c'est gentil d'avoir demandé. Me répondit Esmée en me faisant un sourire chaleureux.

Quand on retourna au salon, je vis qu'il y avait deux personnes en plus dans la pièce, en effet Alice était assise au sol sur un coussin et Rosalie était installée à coté d'Emmet qui avait arrêté de jouer.

-J'ai remarqué que tu as une guitare, tu joue d'autre instrument. Me demanda Rosalie

-Oui, je joue également du piano, mais nous n'avions ni la place ni l'argent pour en avoir un dans mon ancien appartement, donc je jouais dans la salle de musique du lycée quand je n'avais pas cours.

-Esmée sera ravi de l'apprendre. Me dit Alice.

-Qu'est-ce que je serai ravi d'entendre? Dit Esmée qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Nous avons un autre musicien à la maison maintenant, Edward joue de la guitare et du piano. Dit Emmet.

-Oh, ça fait combien de temps que tu joues ?Demanda Esmée

-Ça doit faire dix ans pour le piano et cinq pour la guitare.

-Tu dois être doué. Dit Alice.

-Je me débrouille pas trop mal.

-Tu nous montre comment tu joues ? Demanda Rosalie

-Je vais chercher ma guitare et j'arrive.

-Non pas la peine , suit-nous. Dit Alice pendant que Carlisle entra dans le salon.

Je suivis toute la famille qui entrait dans une pièce, que je n'avais pas encore vue. Je passais la porte et fus estomaqué, devant moi se tenait un piano, deux guitares (une acoustique et une électrique), une batterie et tout les appareils pour enregistrer, c'était un vrai studio d'enregistrement qui se trouvait devant moi.

-Wahou, Fis je.

-Jasper joue de la guitare, Emmet de la batterie et Esmée du piano. Me dis Carlisle.

-Vous voulez que je joue du piano ou de la guitare ?

-Du piano s'il te plaît. S'exclama Esmée.

Je m'installai devant le piano pendant que les autres allèrent s'assoir sur un canapé qui était installé derrière moi. Heureusement que je ne les voyais pas car je n'arriverais pas à jouer commençai avec Clair de Lune de Debussy, puis je continuai avec Prélude et fugue de Bach et je finis avec une composition que j'avais écrite après la mort de mes parents. Après avoir joué la dernière note, je me retournai vers le canapé pour voir leurs réactions. Je fus choqué, Esmée, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper avaient des larmes qui ruisselaient le long de leurs joues alors que Carlisle et Emmet avaient les larmes aux yeux. Se fut Esmée qui parla en premier.

-C'est... C'est magnifique. J'ai reconnu les deux premières chanson, mais la troisième je ne la connais pas, elle est tellement triste. Dis Esmée en sanglotant.

-C'est une de mes composition, je l'ai composé après la mort de mes parents.

-Tu compose ?Dis Jasper en essuyant ses yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à composer autre chose, je pense que j'avais des sentiments si fort que l'inspiration m'est venu comme ça, je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrai en composer une autre.

-En tout cas tu as beaucoup de talent, et j'espère que tu réussiras à composer, car tu es doué et j'espère que ta future composition sera plus joyeuse, me dis Esmée en faisant un sourire chaleureux. Je n'avais pas vu un sourire avec autant d'amour depuis que ma mère est décédée.

-Merci beaucoup.

-La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré comme ça c'était quand j'ai regardé PS: I love you. Dit Alice en essuyant ses yeux et en nous faisant tous rigoler.

-Bon je pense que c'est prêt, nous pouvons passer à table. Dis Esmée en regardant sa montre.

On était tous assis autour de la table, il y avait Carlisle en bout de table, d'un coté se tenait sa femme et ses deux filles et de l'autre coté, ses deux fils et moi. Nous dinons dans la bonne humeur, tout en discutant. Principalement de moi, il voulait « me connaître d'avantage » m'avaient ils dient.

-Oh Edward, j'avais oublié de te dire qu'on part demain en début d'après-midi à Port Angeles pour du shopping, j'ai aussi invité une amie à se joindre à nous ça ne te dérange pas j'espère, me dit Alice surexcité à l'idée de faire les magasins.

Il fallait que je trouve une idée pour éviter notre sorti de demain, j'ai un pari à gagner. Mais je n'avais pas envi de contrarier Alice en refusant.

-Euh j'avais pensé que demain après-midi j'irai visiter la ville et m'inscrire au lycée, dis je à Alice les yeux baissés.

Je relevai mon regard pour croiser celui d'Alice, elle avait l'air déçu, elle me fit le regard du chat dans Shrek. J'allais changé d'avis, je préférai perdre 20$ que je décevoir ma nouvelle famille. Quand Carlisle dut apercevoir mon trouble car il dit:

-Alice, Edward a raison, vous êtes tous déjà inscrit, dit il en regardant ses enfants, puis il reprit. Mais Edward ne l'est pas encore et demain c'est la dernière journée pour s'inscrire au lycée de Forks.

-Oui, j'avais oublié, mais lundi on va faire les boutiques. Me dis Alice qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

-Pas de problème, si tu veux on s'arrêtera manger quelque chose, je vais avoir un peu d'argent, dis je à Alice en regardant Emmet et Jasper qui faisaient des têtes de malheureux.

-Oh c'est une bonne idée, on partira lundi matin comme çà on ira manger là-bas le midi et on pourrait aller au cinéma tous ensemble l'après-midi.

-OK, mais c'est moi qui choisis le film, dit Emmet.

Rosalie, Jasper et moi acceptions, Alice sautillait sur place puis dit:

-Je vais prévenir Bella que demain c'est annulé, elle sera ravie.

-Qui est Bella ? Demandai-je

-C'est une copine qui devais venir avec nous demain. Elle est nouvelle à Forks elle aussi, elle est arrivée en mars de Phœnix? C'est la fille du shérif, tu verras elle est sympa. Me répondit Alice.

-OK, et pourquoi sera-t-elle ravie que la journée shopping est annulée?

-Ben, elle n'est pas fan de shopping, on peut même dire qu'elle déteste ça. Franchement qui n'aime pas le shopping?

-Moi non plus je n'aime pas, ça sert à quoi d'acheter des vêtement si ceux que tu as ne sont ni abîmés, ni trop petit ?

-On va faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais sache que Bella m'a dit la même chose, vous allez surement bien vous entendre, me dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil

-Oui, on verra bien, dis je en me passant la main dans les cheveux, généralement quand je fais ça c'est soit je suis nerveux soit je suis gêné.

Seul Jasper remarqua mon trouble car il répondit à Alice:

-Laisse Edward tranquille, il vient à peine d'arriver que tu essayes déjà de le caser.

Emmet, Alice et Rose rigolèrent pendant que Carlisle et Esmée affichèrent un sourire désolé. Je remerciai silencieusement Jasper.

Le repas se termina tranquillement, puis je décidai de remonter dans ma chambre, prétextant que j'étais fatigué. Une fois dans celle-ci je m'écroulai sur mon lit, j'étais trop crevé pour enlever mes vêtements. Quand je me réveillai il était encore tôt, mais je décidai d'aller courir, la maison était entourée par la forêt, autant en profiter pensai-je. Je m'habillai avec mon survêtement et mon sweat préféré et je descendis.

Il n'y avait personne de réveiller, donc je laissai un mot.

_Je suis parti courir, à toute à l'heure _

_Edward _

Je mis mes écouteurs de mon ipod et commençai à courir, le son de MGMT electric feel dans les oreilles, après trois quarts d'heure de jogging, je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je passai par la cuisine, il n'y avait toujours pas de bruit, j'ouvris la porte du frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau.

-Bonjour tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda quelqu'un derrière moi je sursautai et laissai tomber la bouteille au sol.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit Esmée dont j'avais reconnu la voix.

Je ramassai la bouteille et me tournai vers elle.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, et oui j'ai bien dormi, répondis-je en souriant.

-Tu cours souvent ?

-Je courrais souvent, quand j'étais dans l'équipe, mais comme j'ai arrêté le football et le basket ( soccer aux USA) et que je n'avais plus le temps, j'ai aussi arrêté de courir.

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

-Mon oncle et ma tante avaient besoin d'argent pour payer les factures donc j'ai aidé, mais plusieurs semaines plus tard j'ai découvert qu'avec mon argent ils s'achetaient de la drogue donc j'ai décidé de garder ma paye pour moi et je ne suis pas retourné dans l'équipe car travailler me plaisait donc j'ai continué.

-Tu vas reprendre le sport ou chercher un job ?

-Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi, mais maintenant je préfère les livres et la musique aux sports, donc je pense que je chercherai un emploi dans une bibliothèque, une librairie ou chez un disquaire comme à Seattle.

On continua a parlé de tout et de rien pendant une discutant, j'ai appris que la mère de Jasper et Rosalie était la sœur d'Esmée et qu'elle était morte d'une longue maladie, leur père était parti à la naissance de Jasper. Emmet et Alice ont été adopté en même temps à l'âge de cinq ans, Rose et Jasper eux, à l'âge de huit ans.

À neuf heures Alice et Jasper arrivèrent pour déjeuner, je les saluai puis allai prendre une douche. Après un quart d'heure sous l'eau, je sortis et m'habillai, j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

-Entrez. Dis je , je vis les deux garçons rentrer.

-On te ramène ton argent. Dit Jasper en me donnant mes 20$

-Comment tu as su que c' était le dernier jour pour s'inscrire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Emmet.

-Je ne savais pas, c'est Carlisle qui a dit que c'est le dernier jour d'inscription.

-Donc tu as eu une chance de cocu sur ce coup là. Comment tu comptais réussir ton pari ?

-J'ai eu un peu de chance je l'avoue, mais j'aurais trouvé quelque chose, je pensais à lui donner ma taille et ma pointure et lui donner ma carte de crédit. Elle aurait accepté ?

-Cela dépend tu as combien sur ton compte. Me dit Emmet.

Je ne voulais pas leur dire que j'avais touché mon héritage, et comme j 'avais travailler de décembre à juin chez un disquaire, j'avais emmagasiné pas mal d'argent.

-Je dois avoir dans les 3000$, j'avais un job après les cours, mais pour des fringues je ne mettrai jamais plus de 300$.

-Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux pour toi, ou pour ton compte en banque que tu lui donnes en liquide, sinon tu seras fauché en une après-midi, m'expliqua Jasper.

-Ça te dit un petit concours de lancer franc, je dois récupérer mon fric, me demanda Emmet.

-On peut faire un un contre un, le premier arrivé à 11 gagne et l'autre remplace le perdant ? On fait 5$ la victoire, demandai je.

-Tu crois que tu vas gagner contre le pivot de l'équipe de Forks, me demanda Emmet.

-Bien sur.

Après que nous nous soyons tous changer pour revêtir une tenue de sport, on était descendu dans le jardin pour commencer. Jasper m'expliqua qu'il fallait un arbitre car Emmet trichait. Ce fut donc Carlisle qui fut désigné car il ne travailla pas aujourd'hui. Alice et Rosalie étaient parties chercher une copine pour passer la journée ensemble, pendant qu'Esmée prépara des boisons et le repas pour ce midi.

Je laissai les deux frères commencer, pour voir leur style de jeu ainsi que leur niveau, Emmet avait largement gagné.

-Honneur au perdant me dit il en me donnant la balle pour commencer.

-Voyons si quelqu'un arrive enfin à battre Emmet dit Carlisle à Jasper.

Le match débuta par un tir longue distance qui entra sans toucher l'anneau, 1-0, puis je lui refis le même, 2-0, il arriva à me contrer, et il marqua. Après dix minutes de match, le score fut de 10-10.

-C'est le premier à 11 avec deux point d'écart, nous prévint Carlisle.

Je marquai le panier pour mener 11-10.

-Allez Emmet dit Rose qui était entourée d'Alice et d'une jeune fille. Ça doit être Bella, pensai je

Je n'eus pas pas le temps de la regarder car Emmet vint me prendre le ballon des mains et marqua, 11-11. Emmet me regarda avec un grand sourire, il lança le ballon qui fit le tour de l'anneau deux fois avant de rentrer, il mena 12-11.

-Allez Edward tu vas gagner, m'encouragea Jasper

-Tu cois que le petit Eddy va gagner ? Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil mon pauvre Jasper.

-Bon fillette t'arrête de parler, c'est pas un salon de thé, et je m'appelle Edward pas « Eddy ».

-Tu es pressé de perdre Edward, me dit Emmet en courant vers le panier, il sauta pour dunker, je sautai en même temps pour le contrer, mais il marqua. Mais je retombai sur le ballon et je fus projeté en arrière et ma tête cogna lourdement sur le béton.

Toute la famille accourut vers moi, mais le temps qu'ils arrivèrent, je m'étais déjà relevé.

-Ça va Edward ? Me demanda Carlisle

-Oui tout va bien.

-Tu saignes me dit Esmée en voyant des traces rouges sur mon sweat. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la fille qui se tenait entre Alice et Rosalie s'évanouit. Je m'assis sur le sol car j'eus des vertiges.

Emmet déposa la copine de Rosalie et d'Alice dans la chambre de cette dernière, pendant que Carlisle et Jasper m'aidèrent à monter dans le bureau du médecin pour désinfecter la ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Carlisle pour me soigner, il me conseilla de me reposer.

Je m'étais assoupi car quand j'ouvris les yeux il était treize heures. Après avoir testé mon équilibre en sautillant sur place, je descendis. Pendant que je fus dans l'escalier, j'entendis du bruit provenant du salon, donc je décidai d 'aller voir. Et la j'eus la plus belle vision de toute ma vie, elle avait le regard couleur chocolat, les cheveux long châtain foncé et un visage magnifique, une vraie déesse.

Personne ne m'avait vu donc j'entrai dans le salon. Tous me regardèrent.

-Ça va Edward tu t'es remis de ta défaite ? Me taquina Emmet.

-Félicitation dis je en lui tendant un billet de 5$.

-Ne me dis pas que tu fais des paris avec cet imbécile ? Me demanda Alice.

-Oui c'était pour s'amuser.

-Au fait je te présente Bella.

**Alors pas trop déçu ??? J'espère que non, un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé me ferai plaisir (même si c'est une mauvaise critique).**

**A Bientôt.**

**Thomas**


	3. Volvo et karaoké

**Le père noëlest déjà passé et il vous offre le chapitre 3. J'ai écrit huit pages word, c'est mon record, j'étais inspiré pour ce chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je remercie tout particulièrement Camillle qui me corrige ( et elle a beaucoup de boulot, moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux), et je remercie Melielola qui m'a fait de la pub ou qui va me faire de la pub dans sa fic "Apprends-moi à vivre", allez la lire, elle est excellente.**

**Camille m'a dit que j'allais faire des heureuses avec ce chapitre, j'espère en tout cas :)**

******Les personnages appartiennent à l'écrivaine Stephenie Meyer****. Bonne Lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 3

-Euh...enchanté Bella, je suis Edward.

-Je sais, je suis également ravie de te rencontrer.

Je m'étais installé dans le canapé entre Alice et Bella. Jasper était sur un fauteuil, Emmet et Rosalie étaient assis dans un autre fauteuil, Rose était affalée sur Emmet. La discussion était principalement alimentée par Alice et Emmet. Je répondais juste quand on me posait des questions. J'étais dans mes pensées quand j'entendis mon prénom dans la conversation. Je me reconcentrais sur ceux que disaient les autres.

-Cet après-midi je vais avec Edward l'inscrire, puis je lui ferais visiter la ville, dit Jasper.

-OK, mais on fait quoi ce soir? Tu restes avec nous Bella ? Demanda Alice

-Oui je veux bien, quel est le programme ? Répondit Bella

-Ben on a tout l'après-midi pour réfléchir, dit Alice.

-Si je me souviens bien, tu ne t'es pas évanouie tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je à Bella.

-Oh, Edward tu ne connais pas la nouvelle du jour ? Bella est un vampire sauf que quand elle voit du sang au lieu de le boire elle s'évanouit, rigola Emmet, Bella était rouge de honte.

-Je n'aime pas l'odeur du sang, elle me donne des nausées, s'expliqua Bella.

-Le sang n'a pas d'odeur, répliquais-je.

-Pour moi si, le sang a une odeur de rouille et de sel. Jasper m'a dit que tu avais des vertiges, ça va mieux ?

-Oui ça va, c'est pas la première fois que je tombe.

-Je ne suis plus la seule maladroite de Forks, ça me rassure, car moi je n'arrive pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas atteint à ce point là, rigolais-je.

Esmée entrait au même moment, quand elle me vit, elle me demanda de la suivre dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau.

Il était quatorze heures, Jasper et moi étions devant le lycée de Forks. On entrait dans le bâtiment administratif, puis on se dirigeait vers le secrétariat, sur la porte il y avait écrit le nom de Mme Cope. Jasper me prévint qu'il restait dans le couloir pendant que je m'inscrivais. Je toquais à la porte.

-Entrez, entendis-je.

-Bonjour, je viens d'arriver en ville et j'aimerais m'inscrire.

-D'accord, elle me tendit des papiers que je devais remplir.

Après avoir choisi mes différents cours. Jasper et moi étions allés marcher dans les rues de Forks.

-Tu faisais du basket dans ton ancien lycée? Me demanda Jasper.

-Euh oui et du football, j'étais au lycée shorecrest.

-Oh l'équipe de foot à gagner le championnat cette année, tu en faisais parti ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai fait que la préparation d'avant saison.

-Tu n'as pas était retenu dans l'équipe?

-Si, j'étais même titulaire, mais j'ai arrêté pour travailler, par contre j'ai fait deux matchs au basket.

-Tu reprends cette année ?

-Je ne sais pas, le basket reprend en décembre et le foot en mars donc j'ai encore le temps de réfléchir, mais en attendant j'aimerais trouver un job pour après les cours.

On passait devant un disquaire, j'entrais pour savoir si il recherchait du personnel, mais il venait juste d'engager quelqu'un, puis on allait à la libraire et à la bibliothèque, mais j'avais toujours la même réponse «Non, désolé mais nous ne recherchons personne pour le moment, laissez nous votre CV et nous vous contacterons si une place se libère.»

On était rentré depuis dix minutes quand Carlisle me demanda de venir dans son bureau.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Tu ne dois pas faire d'effort, tu as eu une commotion cérébrale me demanda le médecin.

-Oui très bien, ce n'est pas la première, il y a cinq ans, je suis tombé de vélo et j'ai eu une commotion et une perte de mémoire, mais le soir même j'allais bien.

-Hum d'accord, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que je voulais te voir, tu as été avec Jasper cet après-midi?

-Oui, on est allé m'inscrire.

-C'est une tradition dans la famille Cullen, mais dès qu'on a un nouveau membre, on lui offre un cadeau. Pour Emmet, Rosalie et Alice s'était une voiture, et pour Jasper une moto. Donc on se demandait avec Esmée ce que tu voulais.

Je rêve ou il me propose de m'acheter une voiture ?

-Euh je ne sais pas, je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Tu as besoin d'un moyen de locomotion, j'ai remarqué que tu aimais bien la voiture d'Aro. Donc quand tu es parti avec Jasper, on est allé t'acheter une Volvo, mais si tu n'aimes pas, on peut la changer.

Carlisle me demanda de le suivre dans le garage, il y avait une Mercedes noir, une BMW rouge, une Jeep, une Porsche, une moto et une autre voiture que je ne voyais pas car elle était recouverte d'un drap, et toute la famille était réunie autour de celle-ci. Ça doit être la Volvo pensais-je. Carlisle vint se placer à coté des Cullen pendant que je restais un peu en arrière. Puis Alice tira le drap pour voir un magnifique coupé gris.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, s'écrièrent tous ensemble.

-Oh, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci. Merci pour la voiture, merci de m'accueillir chez vous et merci de me considérer comme un membre de votre famille, de notre famille, dis-je ému en essuyant les quelque larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

Esmée s'avançait vers moi et me prit dans les bras en me chuchotant:

-Je suis très heureuse que tu vives avec nous.

Puis tous vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras. Ensuite Alice dit:

-Bon frérot, on va l'essayer oui ou non. Je me tournais vers Alice pour voir à qui elle parlait, et je fus choqué de remarquer que c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait. Elle m'avait appelé «frérot», j'étais très heureux et triste en même temps. Heureux car j'avais une nouvelle famille et triste car j'étais persuadé que mes parents auraient adorés les Cullen.

-OK, qui vient avec moi ?

-Il n'y a que moi qui t'accompagne car on doit aller chercher Bella chez elle, dit Alice en ne laissant personne répliquer.

Alice était installée à la place du mort pendant que je mettais le contact.

-Oh j'ai oublié quelque chose je reviens dis-je à Alice en sortant de la voiture et en allant dans ma chambre.

J'entrais dans celle-ci, puis me dirigeais vers mon étagère qui était située au fond de la pièce. Je pris quelques CD puis retournais dans la voiture où Alice m'attendais.

-Bonne idée Edward, me dit-elle en voyant les CD.

Je pense que tu seras déçu ma pauvre Alice pensai-je.

-Tu as le choix entre du classique, du classique ou du classique tu choisis quoi ? Demandais-je en rigolant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es fan de classique.

-Ben si, mais le dernier CD ce sont des morceaux au piano que j'ai enregistré.

-Bon mets le, autant t'écouter toi que des artistes que je ne connais pas.

Alice m'avais dirigeait dans les rues de Forks pour trouver la maison de Bella. Pendant la route, elle m'avait dit que Bella était également fan de classique.

On arriva devant une petite maison, où était stationnées deux voitures, une de police et un pick-up rouge des années 50. Alice descendis pour prévenir Bella quand était là. Je la voyais saluer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtain, les mêmes yeux que Bella. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Bella, ça devait être sont père. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella arrivait devant la porte, embrassait son père sur la joue et parlait à Alice. Toute deux rentrèrent dans MA nouvelle voiture.

-Joli voiture, me dit Bella en sifflant d'admiration.

-Merci, je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie.

-Bon Alice tu nous as prévu quoi pour ce soir ? Demanda Bella à son amie.

-Il est 17H00, on passe prendre les autres puis on va manger à Port Angeles, et on revient à la maison.

-On fera quoi après ? Demandai-je.

-Vous avez le choix entre karaoké, karaoké ou KARAOKE ?

Je vis dans le rétroviseur Bella rougir et Alice rigoler. Puis elles commençaient à discuter entre elles, donc je me relaxais en écoutant ma seule composition qui était gravée sur le CD. Je reprenais contenance en entendant mon prénom dans la conversation des filles.

-C'est vrai ce qu'Alice m'a dit Edward ? Me demanda Bella.

Je me demandais ce qu'Alice avait pu lui dire. Jasper m'avait dit qu'Alice voyait tout avant tout le monde, elle avait une sorte de sixième sens. Je ne pense pas qu'elle a remarqué mon faible pour Bella, c'est vrai je trouve Bella plus que séduisante, mais je ne veux pas recommencer comme dans mon ancienne vie. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas repoussant physiquement, c'est ce que me disaient mes anciennes copines, enfin «copines» était un grand mot, je sortais avec elles pendant une semaine, puis changer de filles. Avec Bella je ne voulais pas être ce genre de type, soit je suis son ami, soit je suis plus qu'un ami. Je pensais déjà à être en couple avec Bella et ça ne que depuis ce matin que je la connais.

-La terre à Edward, Bella te parle, me dit Alice.

-Alice a dit quoi ?

-Que c'est toi qui joue du piano sur le CD ?

-Euh ... oui

-Tu joues super bien, me complimenta Bella en rougissant et en me faisait un léger sourire.

Je croyais que j'allais me liquéfier sur place, elle veut ma mort ce n'était pas possible, et elle me faisait cet effet juste avec un rougissement et un sourire.

-Merci, répondis-je gêné.

-La mélodie que tu entends en ce moment, c'est lui qui l'a écrit, expliqua Alice à Bella.

-Et tu composes en plus, tu peux augmenter le volume s'il te plaît ? Me demanda la fille la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu.

J'augmentais le son comme elle me l'avait demandé, puis je la voyais fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur les notes qui émanaient des enceintes de la voiture. À la fin de la chanson elle ouvrait ses yeux et me regardait.

-C'est magnifique, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes autres compositions.

-Merci, mais il n'y en a qu'une. Je n'arrive plus à composer, celle là je l'ai composée après la mort de mes parents.

-Désolé, me dit Bella.

On était arrivé à la villa, Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie, nous attendaient sur le perron. Alice insista pour prendre deux voitures, donc Jasper et Alice étaient sur la banquette arrière pendant que Bella était assise à côté de moi, Rosalie et Emmet avaient pris la BMW. Durant le trajet, il n'y avait que Jasper et Alice qui parlaient. Une fois arrivé à destination, on s'était tous installé, Bella était en face de moi. Nous étions occupés de manger quand Emmet dit la bouche pleine:

-Edward, je crois que tu as déjà un fan club, me dit-il en me montrant un groupe de filles qui détournaient les yeux quand je croisais leur regard.

-Oh vous les connaissez ?

-Oui ce sont Lauren, Jessica et Victoria. Elles sont en deuxième année comme nous, donc il se peut que tu te retrouves avec l'une d'entre elles en classe.

-Je pari 10$ que tu n'arrives pas à avoir un numéro de téléphone. Et c'est moi qui choisi la fille, dit Emmet.

-OK, mais si je ramène les trois numéros, tu nous payes le repas. Et si je perds je vous paye le resto.

-OK, mais tu sais que sur les trois filles, il n'y en a qu'une qui est célibataire.

-Pas de problème.

-Bonne chance, me dit Jasper.

J'avançais vers la table où les filles se trouvaient, en jetant un regard aux autres qui pouffaient de rire.

-Salut, je peux m'assoir? Demandai-je.

-Euh oui vas y, me répondit la blonde, en me désignant le siège libre.

-Merci, dis-je en m'asseyant.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu, tu es nouveau ?

-Oui, je suis arrivé hier de Seattle, au fait moi c'est Edward.

-Enchanté moi c'est Lauren et voici Jessica et Victoria. Tu vas aller au lycée?

-Oui je m'y suis inscrit, dis-je, puis je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je vis que c'était Emmet qui m'appelait. Désolé dis-je aux filles.

-Oui ?

-Il te reste cinq minutes me dit il, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

-Les filles je dois partir, mais j'aimerais que vous me fassiez visiter la ville un de ces jours.

-Pas de problème, me dit Lauren en sortant son téléphone pour me donner son numéro, je vis Jessica et Victoria faire la même chose, elles allaient me le donner, mais elles s'arrêtèrent en fixant quelque chose derrière moi. Puis je sentis deux bras m'enlacer, et une bouche se poser sur ma joue. Je ressentis comme une décharge électrique quand les bras se sont posés sur mon corps, et j'avais une sensation de brûlures là où ses lèvres ont touchées ma peau. Je me retournais pour voir Bella me faire un sourire radieux.

-Tu viens Edward, on s'en va.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Puis je vis les filles rangeaient leurs téléphones et elles me jetèrent un regard noir. Bella s'approchait de mon oreille et me chuchotait

-Désolé.

Je me levais en prenant Bella par la taille, puis j'approchais mon visage du sien et je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, autant en profiter pensais-je. Et je retournais m'assoir avec les Cullen. Tous me regardèrent surpris,

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Me demanda Alice.

-Ben je savais que j'avais perdu le pari car Emmet a triché et comme c'est à cause de Bella, j'ai décidé de me venger. Bon je vous laisse, je vais payer.

Je me levais pour payer, j'avançais vers le comptoir et je passais devant la table de Jessica, Lauren et Victoria, je leur fis un clin d'œil, et je les entendis glousser.

Après avoir régler la note, je rejoignais notre table.

-Bon on y va, il est déjà 22H00, et on n'aura pas le temps d'entendre si Edward et Bella chantent bien dit Alice qui s'était déjà levée.

On était tous installé dans la salle de musique, on devait choisir la chanson qu'on voulait interpréter, les paroles défilaient sur l'écran.

-Bon, on vous explique comment ça se passe, vous choisissez une chanson et nous votons pour la deuxième, expliqua Rosalie.

Ils étaient tous passés, il ne restait que Bella et moi. C'était hallucinant, ils chantaient tous bien. Emmet nous avait même fait la chorégraphie de la macarena, c'était hilarant, on pleurait tous tellement c'était tordant.

-Bon Bella c'est à toi. Tu nous chantes quoi ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Everything i own

-OK, mais après tu chante Lady marmelade, rigola Alice.

Elle commençait à chanter, on était tous bouche bée, elle s'était mise à chanter tout en jouant du piano, elle se réappropriait la chanson, le tempo était plus lent. C'était magnifique. Puis pour la deuxième chanson, elle s'était levée pour lire les paroles sur l'écran mais elle était tout aussi bien interpréter.

-Tu nous avais cachée que tu jouais du piano? Demanda Jasper.

-Je connais que cette mélodie, il n'y a pas beaucoup de note. À toi Edward, tu nous chantes quoi ?

-Je crois que je vais également jouer du piano en chantant flightless bird.

-Cool j'adore, s'écrièrent les filles en même temps.

-Je choisis la chanson pour Edward, dit Emmet qui pouffait, il mijote quelque chose pensai je.

Emmet s'était rapproché de moi en disant aux autres, qu'ils auront la surprise.

-Tu vas chanter You Can Leave Your Hat On de Joe Cocker, mais si tu fais un streep-tease en même temps, tu as le droit de me faire chanter la chanson que tu veux avec la tenue que tu souhaites, me dit Emmet.

-OK donc tu vas chanter stupid girl de Pink en tenu d'écolière dis je à Emmet qui était explosé de rire.

-Pas de souci je regarde ton show et je me prépare.

Je m'installais devant le piano et je commençais à jouer et à chanter. Les trois filles bougeaient leurs lèvres au rythme de la chanson. Une fois les dernières paroles prononcées, je me levais et me m'étais face aux filles qui étaient les unes à coté des autres. Je commençais à chanter en faisant balancer mes hanches de gauche à droite et en déboutonnant ma chemise. Je vis les filles écarquillaient leurs yeux sous la surprise, Rosalie avait un large sourire, Bella rougissait et Alice fouillait dans son portefeuille puis elle en sortit des billets de 1$ en sautillant sur son siège. Une fois ma chemise enlevée, je l'envoyais sur Bella, puis j'enlevais mon tee-shirt et le donnait à Rosalie. Je riais en voyant que Bella n'arrivait pas à relever son regard de mon torse. Une fois mon pantalon enlevé, je me dirigeais vers les filles, je commençais à jouer avec mon boxer en le faisant légèrement descendre, les filles poussaient des cris aigus en tapant des pieds sur le sol, mais je me ravisais et je vis leurs mines renfrognées quand la musique s'arrêta.

-NON pas déjà, cria Bella.

-Je crois que ça lui a plu rigola Emmet, puis tous le suivirent dans son rire.

-Il fait chaud ou c'est moi ? Demanda Alice

-Il fait chaud répondirent Rosalie et Bella.

-Bon maintenant c'est à Emmet, dis-je en me rhabillant.

Emmet était monté se changer, dix minutes plus tard je recevais un message me disant de lancer la chanson.

-Mesdames et messieurs veuillez accueillir comme il se doit EMMET dis-je en lançant la musique, tous applaudissaient.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, Emmet avait mis une perruque et il avait mis des fringues à Rosalie, on était tous plié en deux, puis nos rires redoublèrent quand il fit également un streep-tease, mais à la fin de la chanson il avait fini en string.

Après avoir commenté chaque performance, Bella se levait.

-Il se fait tard quelqu'un peut me ramener ?

Alice dormait dans les bras de Jasper, et Rosalie somnolait dans ceux d'Emmet.

-Viens je te raccompagne, dis-je en m'avançant vers ma voiture.

Pendant le trajet Bella était restée silencieuse, j'avais aimé sa réaction à la fin de mon show, c'était la preuve que je lui plaisais, j'espérais en tout cas. Je ne savais pas si elle avait ressenti se picotement quand elle m'avait enlacé et quand je l'avais embrassé. Quand on fut arrivé devant chez elle, elle se tourna vers moi en me déposait un baiser sur ma joue et je sentis encore cette décharge.

-Euh… Bella tu peux me donner ton numéro ?

-Oui, désolé je ne le connais pas par cœur, dit elle en sortant son portable, MERDE cria Bella.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner, Mike va me faire la gueule.

Qui est ce Mike me demandai-je

Elle me donnait son numéro, je sortais et lui ouvrais la porte et elle me regardait étonnée.

-Streep-teaser et gentleman, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle rentra chez elle, et je repartais à la villa en me demandant qui était Mike. Je garais la voiture dans le garage et me dirigeais vers le salon où les Cullen m'attendaient.

-Rosalie tu peux me dire qui est Mike? Alice se réveilla en entendant se prénom.

-Mike est le copain de Bella, ils sortent ensemble depuis deux mois.

-Oh dis-je déçu et en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, un pti review pour me dire vos impressions, comme ça vous me ferez un beau cadeau de noël.**

**A bientot.**

**Thomas.**

**PS: Oh oh oh joyeux noël à tous**


	4. Shopping

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le petit retard, je voulais poster toute les jeudi, mais avoir le retard que j'ai pris, je posterai un chapitre tout les dix jours, désolé.

Merci à toutes ( et à tous ) pour tous ces reviews, j'en reviens pas 65 reviews, je suis très heureux.

Je remercie Camille qui m'a corrigé et Melielola pour avoir fait ma pub.

Les personnages appartiennent à l'écrivaine Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Lecture à tous.

**Bonne année à tous, j'espère que cet année sera formidable pour tout le monde.**

Chapitre 4

Une fois sur mon lit, je m'allongeais en mettant mon ipod sur la station d'accueil que j'avais acheté il y a une semaine, la chanson de Keane A bad dream se mit en marche. Je l'arrêtai tout de suite, j'aurais aimé que ce sois un mauvais rêve, mais c'était bien la réalité. Bella sortait avec quelqu'un, en même temps cela aurait été un miracle qu'une fille aussi belle soit célibataire. Je changeais de chanson et j'écoutais les premières notes de Everything i own, en me remémorant le visage de Bella quand elle jouait du piano, les yeux fermés, un air concentré qui lui faisait avoir une légère ride. Je me souvenais de sa voix douce, merveilleuse et je m'endormis en pensant à Bella.

Je me réveillais très tôt, encore une fois pensai-je, cela faisait deux jours que j'étais là et ça faisais deux matins que je me levais à l'aube. J'étais allé faire mon jogging, en revenant personne n'était réveillé. Je décidais que j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. Après avoir pris celle-ci, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour déjeuner. Une fois mon verre de jus d'orange avalait, j'allais dans la salle de musique et je m'asseyais derrière le piano en laissant courir mes doigts sur les touches.

Pendant que je courrais ce matin, une mélodie me trottait dans la tête, je décidais de la jouer. Elle commençait avec sur un air joyeux puis elle allait du calme à un air plus rythmé en passant par la tendresse et la joie en finissant par la tristesse. J'allais écrire les notes sur la partition vierge qui était située au dessus du piano, mais quand je relevais les yeux, je vis deux regards ébahi fixé sur moi.

-C'est très beau, me dit Carlisle qui revenait de sa garde.

-Il a raison, c'était magnifique, mais je ne connais pas cette chanson, répliqua Rosalie qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain en voyant ses cheveux mouillés.

-Merci, je viens de la composer, répondis-je en faisant un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

-Tu as réussi recomposer ? Tu peux me la jouer s'il te plaît ? Me demanda Esmée qui venait d'apparaitre derrière son mari.

-Hé venez tous dans la salle de musique, hurla Rosalie.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du piano en attendant que je me décide à jouer. Je plaçais mes mains au dessus des touches blanches et noirs. Puis je commençais à jouer le morceau que je venais d'inventer, une fois terminé je me tournais vers ma nouvelle famille pour avoir leurs impressions.

-Tu nous a dit la dernière fois que tu n'arrivais plus à composer car tu n'avais pas de sentiment assez puissant pour te donner la force de composer, qu'est-ce qui ta donner ces sentiments aujourd'hui ? Me Demanda Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil et en regardant Rosalie qui avait un sourire ravi.

-Alice laisse Edward tranquille, c'est magnifique, gronda Esmée à l'encontre d'Alice et en me souriant.

-Merci, et pour répondre à ta question Alice, j'ai réussit à recomposer grâce à vous.

-À nous ? S'étonnèrent Jasper et Emmet qui n'avaient pas encore parlé.

-Oui, écoutez, leurs dis-je en rejouant. Là, la mélodie est joyeuse car je suis heureux d'avoir une nouvelle famille, puis je vous décris, il y a le calme pour Carlisle, puis il y a un air plus rythmé ça c'est pour Emmet et Alice, ensuite il y a la tendresse pour Esmée et après il y un air enjoué pour Jasper et Rosalie, expliquai-je.

-Oh, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça, me dit Alice.

-Et comment tu l'avais vu ?

-Je croyais que tu l'avais écrite pour une jolie fille brune dont tu as des sentiments. Mais pourquoi la chanson se finit-elle triste, me dit-elle en me souriant.

Donc Alice avait vu juste pensais-je, elle avait remarqué mon comportement envers Bella. Devais-je lui avouer qu'elle avait raison de croire que j'avais des sentiments pour Bella, car oui je ressens quelque de fort pour Bella, quelque chose de vrai. Mais elle avait tord, si la chanson se finissait tristement ce n'était pas à cause de Bella, mais à cause de mes parents.

-Alors ? Me demanda Alice en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-Tu as raison Alice, j'ai écrit cette chanson pour une jolie fille brune aux yeux verts, dis-je en voyant Alice sautiller sur place puis elle se figea.

-Une fille aux yeux verts ? Mais, Bella a les yeux marron, me fit remarquer Alice.

-Je sais que les yeux de Bella ne sont pas verts.

-Alors c'est pour qui cette chanson ? Me demanda Alice inquiète.

-Une femme au regard vert émeraude et à un homme qui avait les cheveux châtain avec un reflet roux, cette chanson est pour mes parents, car je mets ma main à couper qu'ils vous auraient adorés.

-Désolé je ne savais pas, s'excusa Alice

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir sœurette, lui répondis-je en souriant.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, on était dimanche et il n'y avait rien à faire, donc on s'était tous réuni dans le salon pour parler. Je n'avais pas vu la journée passer, Alice nous avait dit de se coucher de bonne heure car demain était une journée chargée. Vers 22H00 tout le monde étaient partis dormir.

Alice était venue me réveiller à 8H00, à 8H30 j'avais déjeuné et je m'étais lavé puis habillé. On partit de la maison avec deux voitures, Rosalie et Emmet dans la voiture de ce dernier. Alice, Jasper et moi étions dans ma voiture, on devait passer prendre Bella chez elle. Les filles installaient derrière pendant de Jasper était à l'avant. On arrivait à Port-Angeles vers 9H30.

Normalement je devais être seul avec les filles ce matin car Jasper et Emmet ne devaient venir que pour midi, mais j'avais fait la même moue qu'Alice et ils avaient acceptés de venir avec nous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella nous allons rhabiller Edward, dit Alice à sa voisine.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude, normalement le shopping est pour moi, répondit Bella soulagée.

-Tu as un budget de combien ? Me demanda Alice

-300$ pourquoi ?

-Euh, je ne pourrais rien t'acheter avec seulement 300$.

-Ce que je porte en ce moment m'a couté 80$, suis-je mal habillé ?

-Non, c'est bon tu as gagné, mais on pourra t'acheter que deux tenues, et j'avais pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un costume.

-Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un costume?

-Ben on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais rencontrer une fille et vouloir l'inviter dans un resto chic, me dit Alice avec un regard en biais à Bella. Je vis dans le rétroviseur que Bella avait rougi.

-Oui, on verra ça plus tard, dis-je.

-En parlant de couple, comment va Mike ? Demanda Jasper pour changer de sujet, je le remerciais intérieurement, Jasper était mon nouveau Dieu, en plus ça avait l'air de marcher car Alice se retournait vers Bella pour écouter sa réponse.

-Oh, on s'est engueulé hier, Lauren et Jessica lui ont dit qu'elles avaient vu un nouveau m'embrasser, et il a fait une scène. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était pour un pari et il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se sépare, dit Bella tristement. Je m'en voulais parce que d'un coté c'était de ma faute s'ils avaient rompu, mais d'un autre coté Bella était célibataire.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, m'excusai-je.

-Tu l'aimais ? Demanda Alice

-Non, mais je me sentais bien avec lui. Donc je me demandais si Edward tu pouvais m'aider à le rendre jaloux ?

J'étais heureux car elle ne l'aimait pas, mais l'instant d'après j'étais déçu car si elle voulait le rendre jaloux c'est qu'elle tenait à lui.

-Euh, oui bien sûr que veux tu que je fasse ?

-Oh, si tu pouvais me prendre dans tes bras quand il y a Lauren, Victoria, Jessica ou Mike dans les parages.

-Oui, j'accepte.

J'allais avoir une excuse pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, mais je profitais d'elle et ça ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman pensai-je, mes parents ne seraient pas fier s'ils me voyaient. Mais en passant du temps avec Bella, peut être qu'elle arrivera à m'apprécier.

-Et je pense que vous allez mettre votre plan en exécution plutôt que prévu car il y la voiture de Mike sur le parking, fit remarquer Alice en montrant une vieille Toyota grise.

On se dirigeait vers le premier magasin, quand Bella vint se serrer contre moi, je passais un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle regardait un mec qui était entouré de filles. Puis il se rapprochait de nous et je voyais Bella se crisper, mais elle se détendit quand le groupe de jeunes passait à côté de nous.

-Fausse alerte, je croyais que c'était lui, me dit elle en me faisant un sourire gêné.

-Mais oui bien sûr, tu voulais juste serrer Edward dans tes bras, rigola Emmet suivit des trois autres alors que Bella rougissait, elle était tellement belle quand elle rougissait pensai je.

Qu'est ce qui me prenait ? C'était la première fois que je parlais comme ça d'une fille. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux, ça ne faisait que trois que je la connaissais. C'était peut être un coup de foudre? Comment pouvais-je penser ça, moi qui ne croyais pas au coup de foudre. Je me posais trop de question, avec le temps je verrais bien ce qui se passe pensai-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave, et c'était agréable, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille en la tenant toujours dans les bras.

-Vous pouvez vous lâcher, dit Alice.

On s'exécutait et on continuait notre chemin dans les rues de Port Angeles, je n'avais rien trouvé qui me plaisait dans les deux premiers magasins, on sortait du troisième toujours bredouille quand Emmet dit:

-J'ai faim, on va casser la croûte ? On le regardait tous surpris.

-Emmet, il n'est que 11H30!! S'exclama Rosalie

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'heure pour avoir faim, non ?

-Oui, mais on fait un dernier magasin et on va manger, dit Alice.

On attaquait le dernier magasin avant la pause déjeuné, en voyant la vitrine je savais qu'il allait me plaire.

-On se sépare, et se donne rendez-vous dans dix minutes devant les cabines d'essayages, Rose tu viens avec moi, Emmet avec Jasper, et les deux fans de shopping vont ensemble, dit Alice en nous regardant tous.

-Je te laisse choisir ce que tu aimes, déjà que je ne trouve jamais rien pour moi, et je ne connais pas tes goûts, me dit Bella.

-OK, au fait je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as joué le jeu d'Emmet au resto ?

-Il m'a dit que si je le faisais, il ne m'embêterait pas ou ne se moquerait pas de moi pendant deux semaines et que s'il ne tient pas sa parole, j'ai le droit de lui faire faire n'importe quoi, dit elle en baissant les yeux honteuse.

-J'avoue que venant de lui c'est une offre qui est difficile à refuser, dis-je en souriant, Bella se détendit en entendant mes paroles.

-J'espère qu'il va flancher une fois, et je me vengerais de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir depuis que je suis arrivée, dit elle en me faisant un sourire.

-J'attends de voir ce que tu lui réserves. Merde, ils reviennent déjà et on a rien trouvé, prends deux jeans pendant que je vais chercher le reste.

Je me prenais deux pulls en V, trois chemises et trois tee-shirts, je revenais vers Bella et je vis qu'elle avait deux jeans dans les mains, Alice et Rosalie se tenaient à côté d'elle.

-Ah te voilà, alors qu'as tu trouvé ? Me demanda Alice, je lui montrais ce que j'avais trouvé, elle me souriait.

Je prenais toutes les affaires, et allait les essayer dans la cabine.

-Tu as intérêt à me montrer ce que ça donne, me menaça Alice.

Je sortis de la cabine, je portais une chemise blanche avec un pull en V gris clair et un jeans délavé. Je vis que Jasper et Emmet étaient revenus, je me tournais vers les filles, Alice paraissait satisfaite, Rosalie aussi, et Bella était contente du choix du jeans.

-On a trouvé que ça, me dit Emmet en me montrant un boxer, Jasper me fit un sourire désolé. Puis Emmet retourna le boxer et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jasper me faisait ce sourire. C'était un boxeur blanc avec plusieurs fruits.

-Euh cool, merci, répondis-je, ne savant pas quoi dire.

-J'en ai également pris un pour Jazz et un pour moi, me dit Emmet, puis il se retourna vers Bella avec un grand sourire.

-Tu veux lécher la banane à Edward? Demanda Emmet pliait en deux, Rosalie lui collait une claque derrière la tête et Bella piquait un fard.

-Quoi? Demandai je incrédule.

-Ben oui, quand on lèche un fruit, celui ci a vraiment le goût du fruit.

Je me retournais en souriant vers Bella.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas tenu sa parole, lui dis-je en désignant Emmet.

-Merci de me le rappeler, comme tu aimes les boxers, tu vas rentrer chez toi en sous vêtement.

-Traitre, me dit Emmet. Alors que tout le monde riait.

-Bon Edward, tu finis ton défilé, dit Rosalie.

J'essayais les tenues que j'avais choisit avec Bella.

-Maintenant, c'est nos fringues, s'exclama Alice.

-Edward tu as de la chance, on a choisit qu'un ensemble, me dit Rose, je soufflais de soulagement.

Elle me tendait un costume, je l'essayais et sortis pour avoir leur avis.

-Alors?

-La classe Eddy me dit Emmet en accentuant sur le «Eddy», je grimaçais au surnom qu'il m'avait donné.

-Pour une fois Emmet a raison, dit Jasper.

-Ça te va très bien, me dit Alice.

-Wahou, je n'ai que ça à dire, me complimenta Rose.

-Merci, répondis-je en les regardant chacun leur tour, mais je remarquais Bella n'avais rien dit peut être que ça ne lui plaisait pas pensais-je.

-Bella t'en penses quoi ? Demanda Alice.

On se retournait tous vers Bella, Emmet lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille et Bella rougissait instantanément et elle lui lançait un regard noir. Puis elle se tournait vers moi.

-Tu es très beau, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci.

-Tu vas payer parce que j'ai les crocs, dit Emmet.

Après avoir mangé, j'avais déposé mes sacs dans le coffre de la voiture et je m'étais dirigeais vers le cinéma où les autres m'attendaient. En rentrant dans le cinéma je regardais les films à l'affiche. On avait le choix entre Publics ennemies, I love you man, HP6, Toy boy et L'attaque du métro 123.

-Vous avez choisi ? Demandai-je.

-Non, on t'attendait car on vote, s'exclama Alice.

-Je veux voir Toy boy, nous prévint Emmet.

-Publics ennemies avec Johnny Depp, cria Alice.

-Depuis qu'elle a vu pirates des caraïbes, elle est fan de Johnny Depp, me chuchota Jasper.

-Pour moi ça sera L'attaque du métro 123, dit Jazz.

Rosalie et Bella avaient choisi respectivement Harry Potter et I love you man.

-Donc c'est à moi de choisir, Rose tu as lu le livre ?

-Oui, j'ai adoré, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais voir le film.

-J'ai aussi lu le livre, mais j'ai déjà vu le film. Et comme j'aime bien Jason Segel dans I how met your mother je choisis le même film que Bella, I love you man.

On s'était installé au dernier rang, j'étais entre Jasper et Bella. Le film venait de commencer quand un mec qui devait avoir notre âge entra dans la salle accompagné de Lauren et Jessica, je sentis Bella se tendre à côté de moi, je devinais que c'était Mike. Il avait le blouson de l'école, il devait jouer au football américain, je demanderais à Jazz plus tard.

Il n'y avait plus de place au dernier rang, j'étais soulagé, Bella avait eut la même réaction que moi. Mike nous avait remarqués, donc je passais un bras sur les épaules de Bella, et comme à chaque fois que je la touchais, mon corps recevait une décharge. Bella me regardait surprise, mais je lui indiquais Mike qui nous observait, elle me fit un sourire puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Jessica indiquait à Mike et Lauren qu'elle avait trouvait des places, et ils s'installèrent juste devant nous, Mike était entouré des deux filles.

Au milieu du film, j'allais racheter des pop-corn, Bella voulait aller au toilette, donc elle me suivit. Je venais de payer quand je reçus un sms d'Alice me disant que je ne devais pas revenir dans la salle avec Bella car Mike nettoyait les amygdales de Jessica. Bella revenait vers moi, je devais trouver une idée pour l'éloigner du cinéma.

-T'es prêt on y retourne?

-Euh… Tu veux faire un tour avec moi ?

-Mais le film ?

-Oh si tu ne veux pas venir c'est pas grave, je comprends

-D'accord, je vais chercher mon sac et j'arrive.

-NON criai-je, je vais le chercher comme ça je leur ramène le pop corn.

-OK.

Je retournais dans la salle, et je vis que Mike avais l'air déçu de voir que Bella n'était pas là, puis il retournait nettoyer la gorge de Jessica. Je prenais les affaires de Bella ainsi que les miennes et donnait le paquet de pop corn à Alice, elle prenait le paquet et le renversait sur les personnes devant nous.

-Oh je suis désolé, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je sortais de la salle, pour voir que Bella m'attendait près de la porte.

-Bon on y va ? Demandai-je

-Où va-t-on ?

-Je sais pas, on verra. J'aimerais bien te connaître d'avantage, dis-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

-OK, mais on pose chacun une question à l'autre et on a le droit de véto.

On sortait du cinéma, et on se dirigeait vers le centre ville.

-Tu commences, me dit Bella.

-Hum par quoi commencer ? Ah je sais, dis-je.

**Voila ce chapitre est fini. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? un pti review pour me le dire serai sympa, en tout cas j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu. **

**Je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews pour les trois premier chapitre et j'en suis désolé. Mais je compte me rattraper avec les suivants.**

**A bientôt**

**Thomas.**


	5. Confidences

**Hello everybody, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 5. Je n'en reviens pas j'ai reçu 100 reviews, c'est un beau cadeau de noël. Donc merci, merci et merci.**

**Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout les reviews , sinon désolé si je vous ai oublié. Je remercie LILI34,, emilie et nanouche (je n'ai pas pu vous répondre car vous n'avez pas de compte)**

**Un grand merci à Camille qui me corrige.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'écrivaine Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Lecture à tous. **

Chapitre 5

Il devait rester environ vingt minutes du film, donc il me restait un gros un quart d'heure pour découvrir Bella Swan. Je devais commencer le jeu des questions réponses. Je voulais commencer fort.

-Pourquoi Mike ? Demandai-je. Je la vis me regarder avec un air étonné puis me répondit finalement.

-Quand j'étais à Phœnix les garçons ne s'intéressaient pas à moi, je les comprends, regarde moi je suis plus que banale.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait banale, c'était la fille la plus belle que j'avais vu de toute ma vie.

Elle continua:

-Mais quand je suis arrivée à Forks, j'étais le centre d'attention, et moi j'aime passer inaperçu. Les garçons venaient me parler, flirtaient avec moi et je m'en foutais royalement donc je les rembarrais directement. Je pensais qu'ils s'intéressaient à moi juste parce que j'étais la nouvelle, leur nouveau jouet. Au fil du temps, il y avait de moins en moins de mec qui me draguaient. Et il y a quelques mois Mike était le seul, donc j'ai pensé qu'il m'aimait vraiment bien, alors j'ai accepté un rendez-vous sur les ordres de Rose et d'Alice. Et j'ai commencé à l'apprécier et cela faisait deux mois qu'on sortait ensemble.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir tout gâché entre vous.

-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon on n'avait pas d'avenir ensemble mais je crois que Mike doit souffrir, il m'aime.

-Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

-Oui, c'était après notre cinquième sortie, il m'a raccompagné devant ma porte, puis il m'a embrassé et il m'a dit «je t'aime».

-Tu as dit quoi ?

-Ben je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne voulais pas lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aimais parce que c'était un mensonge. Je lui ai dit « Oh, euh merci».

Je riais, sérieusement j'aurais voulu voir la tête de Mike quand Bella lui a dit ça.

-À ton tour de me poser une question.

-Es tu déjà tombé amoureux ?

-Euh non, je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour.

-Ben on est deux dans ce cas.

On était devant la voiture, je lui ouvrais la portière passager pour qu'elle s'engouffre à l'intérieur, puis je fis le tour pour me mettre derrière le volant.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je quand je la vis qui me fixer.

-Ben, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me tienne la porte. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me montres ta galanterie, je vais finir pas y prendre goût.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas arrêter. Bon je crois que c'est mon tour. Que fais tu en dehors des cours ?

-Je travaille dans le magasin de sport des parents de Mike. Etjesuispompomgirl, me dit elle à vive allure tout en rougissant.

-Quoi? J'ai rien compris.

-Alice, Rose et moi sommes pompom girl.

-Ok ben c'est cool, sérieusement je ne te voyais pas pompom girl, j'aurais dit que tu étais rédactrice du journal ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Quand j'étais à Phœnix, ma mère m'a demandée de continuer la tradition des filles de la famille, donc je ne voulais pas décevoir ma mère. J'ai démissionné de mon poste au journal de l'école pour être une pompom girl, m'expliqua Bella.

-Donc j'avais raison pour le journal, di- je, en souriant.

-Oui je dois être facile cerner. Ma mère m'appelle son livre ouvert.

-Au contraire, je trouve que tu es difficile à déchiffrer. Enfin bref pompom girl de quel sport?

-C'est à moi de poser les questions. Je te retourne ta question, quelles sont tes activités extra-scolaire ?

-Pour cette année j'hésite entre chercher un job ou me remettre au sport, je vais voir quel sport tu supportes et je ferais celui là, tu seras peut-être ma pompom girl attitrée, alors quelle sport ? Répondis-je amusé.

-Football, me dit-elle.

-Je viens de décider que je ne travaillerais pas après les cours. Je vais faire du football, dis-je en la fixant.

-Peut-être qu'avec de la chance tu auras le droit d'avoir Lauren, Jessica ou Victoria pour pompom girl personnel, me dit elle hilare.

-Ben il faut d'abord que j'arrive à intégrer l'équipe.

-C'est vrai qu'avec Emmett en tant que capitaine ça sera dur, ironisa Bella.

-Bon quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

-Vert, me répondit-elle rapidement, en me fixant.

Cela m'étonnait, je ne la voyais jamais porter de vert, aucun de ses bijoux étaient de couleur verte. Bon moi c'est vrai que moi non plus je ne porte pas de vêtement de ma couleur préférée.

-Et toi ? Me demanda la déesse assise à côté de moi, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-Bleu. Quelle est ton genre de mec ?

-Je n'ai pas de préférence, mais il faut qu'il soit gentil, attentionné, cultivé, et qu'il m'aime comme je suis.

-Je ne veux rien dire mais tu viens de me décrire, m'exclamais-je hilare.

-OK le prétentieux, et toi ?

-Je n'ai jamais réfléchi au genre de mec qui me plaisait, dis-je en rigolant.

-La fille idéale, comment doit elle être ? Me demanda Bella

-Grande, blonde, yeux bleu, tartiné de maquillage, dis-je en la fixant. .

-Ah ok, répondit-elle déçue par ma réponse.

-Non je plaisante, la fille idéale est tout le contraire, elle avait l'air soulagée, puis elle eut un léger sourire.

-Donc elle doit être petite, rousse avec les yeux vert ?

-Sérieusement, je préfère les brunes, mais elle doit être belle naturellement, sans maquillage. Il faut qu'elle soit elle même, il ne faut pas qu'elle triche sur sa personnalité.

-Oh je vois, par contre toi, tu ne me décris que sur deux points, la couleur de mes cheveux et ma personnalité.

J'étais éberlué, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, comment pouvait elle dire ça. C'est la plus belle personne sur terre.

-Et comment te vois-tu pour le troisième point ?

-Ben regarde moi !!! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je te regarde et alors ?

-Je suis plus que banale, dit Bella en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez signe que j'étais légèrement énervé, puis je positionnais le rétroviseur intérieur tel que Bella puisse se voir.

-Je pense que tu ne te vois pas de la même façon que je te vois.

Je la voyais se regarder dans rétroviseur, puis après avoir enregistré mes paroles, elle se retourna vers moi.

-Et comment tu me vois ?

-Ta peau, d'une couleur claire, reflète les rayons du soleil d'une manière étonnante. Tes joues qui prennent une teinte rosée dès que tu es embarrassée te va véritablement bien. Tes yeux sont troublants, d'un chocolat profond, les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu. Tes cheveux bruns ondulés te vont aussi bien attaché ou détaché, mais je préfère quand tu les détaches. Enfin pour finir, tes lèvres sont sublimes elles aussi, pulpeuses, mais pas trop, juste ce que j'aime, à ce moment la je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres.

Bella avait l'air surprise, je l'avais peut être choquée, pensais-je. Puis elle retira l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en passant une main dans sa chevelure pour les replacer correctement. Une odeur de freesia de répandit dans la voiture. Tout en elle était exquis.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-C'était juste la vérité.

Bella me fixait toujours, cela devait être à cause de la révélation que lui ai faite. Son regard allait de ma bouche à mes yeux. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure d'une façon si sexy, je ne pouvais plus résister, je devais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Alors dans un geste lent et mesuré, je lui replaçais une mèche derrière oreille, je faisais descendre mes doigts sur sa joue et je caressais son visage avec le dos de ma main.

J'approchais mon visage du sien, je la voyais fermer ses yeux. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre nos deux bouches, j'avançais encore, nos lèvres se frôlèrent sans pour autant se toucher.

C'est à ce moment là que le portable de Bella se mit à sonner. Cela eut pour effet de nous sortir de notre transe, Bella avait rouvert les yeux, elle me fixait durant deux secondes puis détourna son regard pour le poser sur son sac. Elle sortait son téléphone.

-Oui Alice ? Demanda-t-elle en décrochant avec un drôle d'air. Serait-elle frustrée ?

Peut-être qu'elle avait apprécié le moment qu'on avait passé tout les deux.

-...

-On est dans la voiture, dit Bella.

-...

-Ok à tout de suite.

Après avoir rangé son téléphone dans son sac, elle se retourna pour regarder derrière nous. Puis elle se mit un rigoler, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état, je décidais de voir ce qu'elle regardait.

On voyait Emmett enlever son T-shirt, il avait déjà enlevé son pantalon, il ne lui restait plus que son boxer. Puis il se dirigea vers nous, j'ouvris la vitre du côté passager.

-Comme tu me l'as dit, je rentre à Forks comme ça, dit il en désignant son sous-vêtement.

-Ok, je crois que tu as des admiratrices, dit-elle en montrant un groupe de fille qui filmait Emmet à l'aide de leur téléphone portable.

Emmet se retournait et faisait des poses les plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Je voyais Jasper et Alice parler à une fille qui était dans le groupe, puis tout les deux sortirent leurs portables.

Dix minutes plus tard, on était sur la route pour rentrer à Forks.

-Bella, allume ton bluetooth, je vais t'envoyer le show d'Emmett.

Bella avait déjà visionné plusieurs fois la vidéo, mais ça la faisait toujours autant rire.

-Vous avez fait quoi? Demanda Alice.

-Rien de spécial, on s'est assis dans la voiture et on a parlé, répondit Bella en rougissant.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- De nos vies d'avant, et de Mike, répondis-je.

-Quand je t'ai appelée vous faisiez quoi? Parce que tu avais une drôle de voix.

Je regardais Bella, elle réfléchissait, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas dire la vérité ?

-On parlait de Mike, répondit Bella.

-Oh, d'accord.

J'étais légèrement vexé, qu'elle n'ait pas dit la vérité, mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi, pensais-je.

-Je pense que je vais refaire du sport à la rentrée dis-je en regardant Jasper dans le rétroviseur.

-Ah c'est cool, si tu fais du football, tu seras avec Emmett et moi. Tu ne veux plus travailler ?

-Ok pour le football, je travaillerais pendant les vacances, dis-je en laissant des regards à Bella.

-C'est génial, il faudra qu'on te trouve une pompom girl attitrée, tu sais qu'on est pompom girl?

-Oui, Bella me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr d'être pris dans l'équipe.

-Si tu joue au foot, comme tu joue au basket, il n'y aura aucun problème, dit Jasper

-Oui, mais je n'y ai joué que quelques fois, moi c'est plus le basket et le soccer.

-Ben alors pourquoi tu as choisi le football ? Me demanda Alice.

-Bella m'a donné des arguments convaincants.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Questionna Alice à Bella.

-Je lui ai juste dit qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait avoir Jessica en pompom girl personnel.

Je riais à sa remarque, c'est vrai que j'avais accepté juste car je pouvais avoir une pompom girl personnel, mais je ne voulais pas n'importe quel fille, je voulais Bella. Et après ce qui c'est presque passé tout à l'heure, je pense qu'elle n'est pas contre.

Je venais de m'arrêter devant la maison à Bella

-Je pense que Jessica va choisir Mike, depuis le temps qu'elle espère pouvoir l'avoir, fit remarquer Jasper.

-Bella, je voulais te dire que j'ai demandé à Edward de t'éloigner du cinéma tout à l'heure, dit Alice

-Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ce plan ? Demanda Bella en me regardant Alice et moi suspicieuse.

-Ben je pense que Mike a le même plan que toi, te rendre jalouse avec Jessica, sauf que lui, il ne fait pas que l'enlacer, il l'a embrassée, et je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Ok c'est génial dit Bella en sortant de la voiture et en claquant la porte.

-Je vais aller la voir, dit Alice en la suivant.

La réaction qu'elle avait eut me désarçonnait, elle disait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'il embrasse quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est peut être amoureuse de lui sans le savoir. Cette pensée me fit un pincement au cœur, elle ne faisait que jouer avec moi. Il ne fallait pas que j'espère rien de plus que de l'amitié envers elle.

-Alors Jessica comme pompom girl personnel ? Il me semblait que tu aimerais quelqu'un d'autre, me demanda Jasper.

-Elle ou une autre, peut m'importe. Au faites Mike est dans l'équipe ?

-Oui il est le vice capitaine et il est quaterback. Tu veux jouer quel poste ?

-Quaterback, dis-je sans réfléchir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, Alice et Bella sortaient, cette dernière avait un sac à la main.

-Désolé de mettre emportée, s'excusa Bella.

-Ce n'est rien, Jasper et moi avons parlé en même temps.

-Bella dort à la maison ce soir fit remarqué Alice.

-Je pense qu'on va passer une soirée entre mec, fit remarqué Jasper.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je

-Quand Bella dort à la maison, les filles passent toute leur soirée dans la chambre d'Alice ou de Rose.

On était garé dans l'allée de la villa. La porte s'ouvrait en faisant apparaître Esmée, qui était ravi qu'on soit rentré. Puis elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour avoir un fils comme ça? S'exclama Esmée.

-Tu as été tellement merveilleuse qu'il t'a amené ta plus grande réussite, c'est à dire MOI, dit Emmett très sérieux, tout le monde explosa de rire.

-Tu as perdu un pari avec qui cette fois ci ?

-Avec Bella.

-Bon rentre avant d'attraper froid.

La fin d'après midi se passa tranquillement, on avait diné tous ensemble, puis les filles s'étaient sauvées dans leurs chambres. On avait prévu de faire un poker entre mec. Cela faisait deux heures qu'on jouait.

-Tu triches c'est pas possible, tu sais tout le temps si j'ai un bon jeu, tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ? me fit remarquer Emmett.

-Si tu as remarqué je ne suis pas le seul, Jasper aussi, c'est quand tu as un bon jeu.

Dix minutes plus tard Emmett était éliminé, Jasper était un bon adversaire au poker, c'est comme ci il pouvait ressentir nos émotions. Je gagnais de justesse, je regardais l'heure et je décidais d'aller me coucher. Je passais devant la porte d'Alice quand j'entendis Alice et Rose crier. Je me positionnais derrière la porte prêt à l'ouvrir pour savoir si tout allait bien.

-Oh Bella c'est génial, tu es amoureuse dit Alice.

J'étais jaloux de Mike, oui car ça devait être de lui qu'elles parlaient. Moi jaloux, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais ce sentiment, mais j'étais amoureux pour la première fois, car c'est vrai, j'étais amoureux de Bella. Et surtout c'était la première fois que j'avais le cœur brisé.

Si je n'étais pas parti me coucher, je ne serais jamais passé devant la porte d'Alice à ce moment précis, et je ne serais certainement pas entrain de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.

**Voila, alors ? Good ? bad ? 1 pti review pour me le dire :)**

**A votre avis quelle est sa plus grosse bêtise ?**

**A bientôt**

**T.**


	6. Qui est cette fille dans mon lit ?

**Voila, je suis de retour. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un problème avec mon PC, puis pas de nouvelle de ma correctrice et pour finir impossible de poster ce chapitre.**

**Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout les reviews. Je remercie les reviews anonyme. Merci pour tout vos reviews .**

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'écrivaine Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Lecture à tous.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Ps: Ma soeur, tu as enfin lu mon histoire, c'est pas trop tôt. ( Non jdéconne, jsuis content que tu la lu.) Merci**

Chapitre 6

J'étais allongé dans l'herbe, j'ouvrais les yeux et je voyais mes parents. Comment je pouvais voir mes parents, ils sont décédés. Suis je mort ? Pensai je .

Ma mère s'avançait vers moi, avec un grand sourire, puis plus elle s'approchait de moi plus son sourire disparaissait. Elle était à quelques mètres de moi, je voyais sa main se lever puis elle la déposait délicatement sur ma joue.

-Edward, m'appela ma mère.

Je ne reconnaissais même pas sa voix. Elle était différente, douce, mais inquiète.

-Oui ? Répondis je.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je ne sais pas.

J'entendais des voix, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Puis j'entendis un gros BOUM.

J'étais assis sur le canapé des Cullen, Esmée était accroupie près de moi, elle me caressait les cheveux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était pas ma mère qui me parlait mais Esmée, j'étais triste, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit réel.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mais j'ai mal à la tête, répondis je, elle fronçais ses sourcil.

-Qu'est que tu as fait hier soir ? Me demanda Esmée.

-J'ai fait un poker avec Emmett et Jasper, après je suis monté.

Et j'ai découvert que la fille que j'aime en aime un autre, pensais-je .

-Emmett et Jasper dorment encore, mais Emmett a été malade toute la nuit, tu sens la cigarette et surtout l'alcool.

Je remarquais que je n'étais pas en pyjama et que j'avais les fringues qu'Alice avait choisi hier, il y avait une brûlure de cigarette sur la chemise, et que j'avais du vomi sur le bas de mon pantalon donc je devais avoir bu.

-Désolé, dis je les yeux baissés.

-Vous êtes sortis hier soir ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Jasper qui conduisait et il n'avait pas bu.

J'entendis deux portes se fermer doucement, puis Emmett et Jasper descendirent l'escalier. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, puis quand ils posèrent leurs yeux sur moi, ils eurent un léger sourire. Puis ils se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire. Mon mal de crâne s'amplifiait.

-Chut!! les réprimandai-je.

-Vous deux, allez à côté d'Edward, dis Esmée en montrant les deux personnes qui rigolaient.

Jasper s'assit à ma droite pendant qu'Emmett s'installait à ma gauche, ce dernier se pencha vers moi et me chuchotait «Bien joué» avec un grand sourire, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Comment avait vous fait pour pouvoir boire de l'alcool, vous n'avez pas pas 21 ans ? Vous avez de fausses cartes d'identité ? Nous demanda Esmée.

-La barmaid nous a pas demandé notre carte, répondis-je.

-Elle a oublié de nous les demander, elle était éblouie par le sourire d'Edward, rigola Emmett.

-Vous êtes allés où ?

-Dans une boîte à Port Angeles, répondit Jasper

-Pourquoi êtes-vous sortis ? nous demanda Esmée avec un air contrarié.

-Ed est monté se coucher après le poker, mais il est redescendu tout de suite en demandant si on voulait sortir, on a accepté car on aurait pas supporté les rires des filles toute la soirée, reprit Emmett.

-Pourquoi tu voulais sortir, tu n'étais pas fatigué de ta journée ?

J'essayais de me souvenir de ma soirée, puis tout m'étais revenu. Bella est amoureuse de Mike.

-Je ne me souviens plus, désolé.

La porte d'entrée se referma et quelques instants plus tard on vit Carlisle rentrer dans le salon, avec un sachet d'une boulangerie à la main.

-À qui appartient la voiture garée devant ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Quelle voiture ? S'étonna Alice qui venait de renter dans la pièce en compagnie de Rosalie.

Bella dort encore pensai-je.

-Il y a une voiture garée dans l'allée, où est Bella ? Demanda Esmée, je la remerciais silencieusement d'avoir posé cette question.

-Elle est allé voir Edward, pour s'excuser de son comportement, d'hier et de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait eu cette réaction. Alors elle t'a expliqué ? Demanda Alice en se tournant vers moi.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, je viens de me réveiller, j'étais sur le canapé.

-Elle est allée dans ta chambre il y a dix minutes.

Je voyais Emmett sourire bêtement à Jasper, ce dernier par contre était inquiet.

-Jasper tu peux nous expliquer votre soirée ? Demanda Esmée.

-Après qu'Edward est venu nous demander si on voulait sortir, on est tous parti à Port Angeles dans la voiture d'Emmett. Normalement, c'était celui qui avait perdu en premier au poker qui ne devait pas boire, mais Emmett et moi avons fait un pari sur la route et j'ai perdu donc comme gage c'était moi qui n'a pas bu.

-C'était quoi le pari ? Demanda une voix derrière nous, c'était Bella qui revenait du jardin.

-On a parié sur le nombre de fille qui venait dans les dix premières minutes offrir à boire à Ed, et j'ai gagné, j'avais dit plus de dix et Jazz avait dis moins, expliqua Emmett, je voyais Bella faire une grimace.

-Donc quand nous sommes rentrés dans la boîte, on s'est directement installé au bar, après j'ai perdu le pari donc je carburais au coca. Par contre Emmett et Edward ont bien bu.

-J'avais remarqué, dit Esmée.

-Franchement c'était un truc de dingue le nombre de meufsqui sont venues draguer Ed, si j'avais été célibataire je me serai lâché, mais lui rien, il a juste discuté quelques minutes avec chacune d'entre elles, expliqua Emmett. Rosalie arrivait derrière lui et elle lui mettait une claque derrière la tête.

Je commençais à me rappeler tout doucement, je regardais Bella et Alice, elles étaient pendues au lèvres de Jasper, qui racontait la suite.

-Ensuite il y a une fille qui nous a invité à la fête que faisait une copine, on y est allé. J'ai eu un choc quand j'ai vu que la fête était chez Lauren. Vous auriez adorés la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle nous a vu, puis elle nous a demandé si nos copine venaient, Emmett et moi avons répondu que vous n'étiez pas là, puis elle s'est retourné vers Edward pour lui demandait si sa copine venait.

Je me rappelais ce que j'avais dit.

-Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas de copine, quand elle lui a demandé qui était Bella pour lui, il a répondu que tu es son amie, expliqua Jasper en regardant Bella.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais trop bu, j'ai oublié que tu voulais rendre Mike jaloux.

Bella me regardait déçu, je me tournai vers Jazz pour le remercier avec un signe de tête, car je n'ai pas exactement dis ça, j'ai dit que Bella était malheureusement que mon amie. Je pense qu'il a compris que j'avais des sentiments pour elle

-On est resté un peu mais on est vite parti car Emmett a vomi sur les chaussures d'Edward.

Je regardais Emmett, puis le bas de mon pantalon.

-Oups désolé vieux, s'excusa Emmett,

-Ouais c'est pas grave.

-Donc après cet incident on est parti, mais Edward voulait rester alors je suis parti avec Emmett. Donc je ne sais pas qui est...

-La fille de ton lit, coupa Emmett.

-QUOI ? On avait tous parlé en même temps.

Je courais dans les escaliers, j'arrivais devant ma chambre, j'ouvrais délicatement la porte. Emmett et Jasper avaient raison. Je refermait la porte, j'allais retourner en bas, mais toute la famille était là.

-Je ne sais pas qui s'est, je ne me souviens de rien, dis je en me passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Alice.

-Va la réveiller, me dit Emmett.

-Laissons la dormir, venez en bas, conseilla Carlisle.

-C'est vrai qu'après une nuit avec Ed elle doit être fatiguée, dit Em en me faisant un clin d'œil, sa remarque lui a valu une claque de Rose derrière la tête.

-Venez les filles on va se préparer, s'exclama Alice, Rosalie suivit sa sœur dans sa chambre, mais Bella était restée immobile en me fixant. Elle avait un drôle d'air dans ses yeux, elle état triste et déçue.

-BELLA, cria Alice, elle reprit contenance et parti dans la chambre de son amie.

La porte de la chambre d'Alice venait à peine de se fermer, que celle de ma chambre s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître une fille brune aux cheveux long, elle avait des lunettes., les yeux marrons, elle portait l'une de mes chemise au dessus de sa robe.

-Euh.. bonjour, dit elle.

-Au putain c'est bon ça, tout le monde est gêné, rigola Emmett.

-Emmett, gronda Carlisle.

-Tu dois avoir faim, allons dans la cuisine, dit Esmée.

Nous étions descendu, et on déjeunait tous, à part les filles qui n'avait pas encore vu l'inconnue.

-Tu peux me passer le jus d'orange s'il te plaît ..euh ... ?Demandai je à l'inconnue.

-Angela, tiens, me dit elle en me tendant la bouteille.

-Merci, moi c'est Edward

-Je sais, tu ne te rappelles de rien ? me demanda Angela.

-Il a une monstrueuse gueule de bois, au fait moi c'est Emmett, voici Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée, en haut il y a Alice, Rosalie et Bella, dit Em en montrant chacun d'entre nous dans la pièce.

-Enchantée dit-elle en nous regardant chacun notre tour.

-Tu peux nous raconter la suite de l'histoire? S'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît , demanda Em

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, s'exclama Angela.

-Dit nous pourquoi tu es allée à cette fête? Attends je vais appeler les filles, dit Emmett.

Emmett montait voir si les filles voulait entendre la fin de l'histoire, elles redescendaient tous quelques instants plus tard.

Bella avait le même regard que tout à l'heure, c'est à dire triste et déçu, ses yeux étaient rougis.

-Les filles je vous présente Angela, Angela voici Alice,Rosalie et Bella.

Angela observa Bella puis se tourna discrètement vers moi, avec un léger sourire.

-Enchantée, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Tout le monde regardaient Angela puis moi avec des regards ahuris.

-Bon les présentations sont faites donc passons au chose sérieuse, s'excita Emmett.

-Donc je m'appelle Angela Weber, je viens d'arriver à Forks, je vivais à Port Angeles. Ça fait trois mois que je sors avec mon copain, Ben. Il m'a invité à cette fête, mais il a eu un problème donc il n'a pas pu venir. Je suis restée un peu pour faire connaissance avec mes futurs camarades de classe.

Je parlais avec un groupe, quand il y une fille qui rentre essoufflée dans la pièce en criant : «Les Cullen sont venus avec un mec trop canon, et ils sont sans leurs copines.» Elle s'appelle Lauren je crois.

-Je vais la tuer, murmura Rose.

-Nous allons la tuer, rectifia Alice.

-Vas y continue Angela, dit Jasper.

-Euh donc j'ai voulu savoir de qui elle parlait, je me suis avancée et je t'ai vu vomir sur les chaussures à Edward, dit elle en désignant Emmett.

On rigolait tous en voyant la tête d'Emmett.

-La suite s'il te plaît, demanda Em

-Tu veux savoir le surnom qu'ils t'ont donné?

-Non sans façon.

-Dis le, s'écria Rosalie.

-Ils l'ont appelé le dégobilleur.

On explosa tous de rire en même temps.

-C'est bon je m'attendais à pire.

-Puis vous êtes partis, il y a eu un regroupement de fille autour d'Edward, mais cette Lauren n'arrêtais pas de te coller, elle te touchait le bras dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

J'entendis Bella murmurait quelque, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

-Hum hum, toussa Alice, Bella se taisait et regardait Angela

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? Lui demandai je.

-Rien, j'étais dans mes pensées, répondit elle en rougissant et en mordillant sa lèvre supérieure.

-Tu sais j'ai remarqué que quand tu mordais ta lèvre inférieure, tu étais dans tes pensées, mais quand tu mordais ta lèvre supérieure cela veut dire que tu menais.

-Oh, pour remarquer ça, tu dois beaucoup m'observer?

-J'aime regarder tout ce qui est beau, dis je en fixant mon regard dans le sien, elle le détournait rapidement, puis elle rougissait. Donc pourquoi tu m'a menti ?

-Ben, j'ai dis que j'allais casser le faux nez à Lauren.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est comme toi, sauf qu'elle ne fait pas que regarder ce qui est magnifique, elle , elle préfère toucher, on lui a jamais appris à toucher avec les yeux.

-Oh d'accord, donc tu es jalouse ?

-Jalouse de qui? Lauren ? Jamais de la vie, et je peux te prendre dans mes bras dès que je vois Mike. Et même si je ne le vois pas, je peux

-Donc Emmett avait raison la dernière fois, quand tu m'as enlacé, t'en avais envie?la coupai-je.

-Peut-être, me répondit-elle avec un air malicieux dans les yeux.

On se retournait vers les autres, ils nous observaient tous et ils souriaient.

-Je suis sortie prendre l'air, et il y avait un mec qui n'arrêtait pas de me mater, il s'est approché de moi et à commencer à me draguer, mais comme je ne lui répondais pas positivement, il est devenu plus entreprenant. Il m'a collé contre le mur et a commencé à m'embrasser, il était trop fort pour moi , donc j'ai crié, et Edward et venu m'aider. Il lui a demandé gentiment de me laisser, Jacob a refusé donc Edward l'a frappé et il était K.O,expliqua Angela, plus elle expliquait plus la mémoire me revenais.

-Jacob Black ? Demanda Bella

-Je ne connait pas son nom de famille. Mais c'est un indien assez grand et musclé.

-Oui ça doit être lui, il vit à la réserve Quileute à la Push.

-Tu le connait ?Demandai je.

-Oui c'est un ami de la famille, son père et lui viennent manger à la maison une fois par semaine.

-Ed tu as mis Jacob Black K.O ? Me demanda Em.

-Ben oui apparemment, répondis je incrédule.

-Il mesure au moins 1m95 et pèse dans les 100kilos.

-Oh j'avais pas remarqué.

-Tu sais que si tu viens jouer au football avec nous, lui sera ton adversaire, c'est le linebacker des Wolves de Port Angeles.

-Ok.

-Je peux continuer ? Demanda Angela.

-Oui vas y répondit Rosalie.

-Donc Jacob était à terre, et moi j'observais Edward, il caressait sa main en grimaçant , donc je voulais lui renvoyer l'ascenseur en le soignant. On est allé dans la salle de bain de Lauren , mais il n'y avait rien, donc on est venu chez vous. Je l'ai soigné comme j'ai pu, je lui ai mis de la pommade, et je lui ai fait un bandage, puis il a mis de la glace dessus. Puis on s'est installé dans le salon et on a discuté de nos arrivées à Forks, nos vies d'avant, de la famille et des amies. Et après je me souviens plus de rien.

-Moi je me souviens, vers 5H00, je me suis réveillé et tu dormait sur le fauteuil, donc je t'ai porté dans ma chambre et je suis descndu finir ma nuit sur le canapé.

-Alors vous n'avez pas … euh … comment dire , demanda Bella.

-Couché ensemble, baisé, fait l'amour, fourniqué,, monter au septième ciel, pris son pied, s'accoupler, euh désolé j'ai rien d'autre, répondit Emmett très sérieux.

-Désespérant, soufflèrent Esmée et Carlisle.

-Euh non on a rien fait répondit Angela en rougissant..

-Oh, s'exclama Bella avec un grand sourire.

-Il est quelle heure s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Angela.

-Il est 9H30

-Je devrais renter mes parents vont s'inquiéter..

Quand je suis parti de la maison, je voulais qu'une seule chose oublier Bella. Coucher avec d'autre filles, mais dès qu'une fille s'approcher de moi, je la comparais à Bella, elles n'arrivaient même pas à la cheville de ma Bella. Donc j'ai décidais que j'allais être le meilleur ami possible, et peut-être que ses sentiments pour moi vont changer.

On était était en début d'après midi, Angela était parti chez elle, Alice avait voulu avoir son numéro pour se faire une journée entre fille un de ces jours.

-Les garçons, nous appela Esmée d'en bas.

Cinq minutes plus tard Jasper, Emmett et moi étions assis sur le canapé en face de Carlisle et d'Esmée.

-Punition ? Demanda Jazz

-Tu as deviné jeune homme, répondit Carlisle.

-Privé de sorti ? Demanda Esmée à son mari

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi chérie.

-Donc si on résume, il y a Alcool, bagarre et ils nous ont pas demandé la permission de sortir ? Demanda Esmée.

-Comme toujours tu as bien résumé la situation.

Je les voyais ils s'amusaient de la situation, on dirait des enfants devant un gâteau au chocolat, ils salivent déjà.

-Une semaine.

Je voyais Emmett et Jasper soulageaient, mais je voyais également les deux adultes content d'eux.

-OK pas de problème, s'exclama Em apparemment heureux d'être privé de sorti juste une semaine.

-Donc je reprends, une semaine pour l'alcool, une semaine pour la bagarre et une semaine pour ne pas nous avoir demandé la permission.

On était tout les trois sur le cul, on était privé de sortie jusqu'à la rentrée.

Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient, on aidait Esmée pour les tâches ménagère et Carlisle pour le jardinage et le bricolage, sinon le reste du temps on jouait aux jeux vidéo, ou au poker. Quand je voulais être seul, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre avec un bouquin ou j'allais jouer du piano dans la salle de musique.

On a eu le droit à une journée de répit, la seule journée où il y a avait du soleil, on était tous allés dans la piscine.

Voilà on était le 2 septembre et la rentrée était demain, c'était notre dernière journée de vacance, enfin je veux dire notre dernière journée de punition. J'avais demandé une remise de peine pour bonne conduite, Carlisle et Esmée avaient rigolé de l'expression que j'avais choisi. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de ma mère, et comme tout les ans je voulais aller mettre des fleurs sur sa tombe.

Esmée m'avait demandé si je voulais qu'ils viennent avec, j'avais accepté. On était arrivé, la famille Cullen et Bella me suivaient dans les allées du cimetière, je m'arrêtais devant sa tombe.

Je caressais délicatement le marbre, puis je déposais le bouquet de lys, c'était les préférés à ma mère. J'étais choqué en voyant une autre main déposé un bouquet de fleur jaune. Je me retournais et voyais Esmée avec un sourire triste posant le bouquet sur la tombe.

-Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère, fis remarquer Bella en voyant la photo de celle ci.

-Elle était très belle, me dis Alice.

-Merci à vous tous d'être venus avec moi.

-De-rien mon chéri, ses normal tu fais parti de la famille.

-Maman, je te présente, ma nouvelle famille, je ne pouvais pas mieux tombé, ils sont fantastique. Voici ma deuxième mère et mon deuxième père, ils sont parfait, mais assez sévère concernant les punitions dis je en souriant et en montrant Carlisle et Esmée, et voici mes frères et sœurs, et Bella ma nouvelle amie, ils sont tous géniaux.

Je n'avais pas le temps de me retourner, que les bras d4esmée m'enlaçaient.

-Merci mon fils, me dit elle en pleur.

-Bon si tu nous faisait visiter Seattle, demanda Carlisle.

On avait mangé dans resto du centre ville, puis on était allé n banlieue, je voulais leur montrer mon ancienne maison, et je leur monter là où je travaillais. Puis on était tranquillement rentré.

Esmée nous conseillait de nous coucher de bonne heure pour être en forme pour cette nouvelle année scolaire.

J'étais allongé dans mon lit en repensant à la tournure qu'avait pris ma relation avec Bella. On était devenus assez proche, elle était ma meilleure amie, même si j'espérais toujours plus. Elle m'avait dis que Mike lui avais demandé si elle voulais ressortir avec, mais elle avait décliné la proposition, quand je lui demandais pourquoi, elle me répondais toujours la même chose, « je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour être heureuse».

Je m'endormais en pensant à Bella, comme tout les soirs depuis ma venu à Forks. Et comme toute les nuits je ne rêvais que d'une seule personne . Bella. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle, ça j'en étais certain.

**Donc voila !!! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? 1 pti review pour me le dire.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera la rentrée et les tests pour rentrer dans l'équipe de football. (Et peut être un rapprochement entre nos personnages préférés.)**

**A bientôt.**

**Bsx**

**T.**


	7. Rentrée et test

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 7. Je suis désolé du retard, mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos nombreux reviews. Je n'ai pas au le temps d'y répondre mais je me rattraperai avec ce chapitre.**

**Merci à ma correctrice.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'écrivaine Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 7

J'étais sur à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent que ce que je vivais était un rêve, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que ce un pour cent soit la réalité, en effet, je venais d'arriver au lycée, je sortais de ma voiture, quand une petite masse me sautait dessus. Bella avait passé ses jambes autour de ma taille, et elle commençait à parsemer mon visage de baiser, puis elle s'attaquait à mes lèvres, surpris je ne réagissais pas, elle passait sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvrais ma bouche et...

Bip Bip Bip

-Putain de réveil, murmurai-je

Je haïssais ce réveil, j'étais sur le point d'embrasser Bella, certes en rêve, mais apparemment mon corps ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Je remarquais une bosse en dessous de ma couverture, c'était la première fois que la pensée d'une fille me faisait cet effet, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est Bella. C'est elle qui hante mes pensées jours et nuits.

Je décidais de me lever, pour prendre une bonne douche, froide bien sur. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que j'étais sous l'eau froide. J'entendis frapper à ma porte.

-On part dans dix minutes, m'informa Alice.

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondis-je.

Je sortais de la salle de bain, et je voyais qu'Alice avait mis son nez dans mon armoire. En effet, il y avait un jean, un tee-shirt et une chemise sur mon lit, Je m'habillais et me dirigeais vers le rez-de-chaussée pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Autour de la table toute la famille était installée, j'allais chercher un bol puis, j'y versais des céréales puis du lait. Je m'installais sur une chaise libre pour manger.

-Edward, on se rejoint à la cafétéria à midi, les tests commencent à quatre heure.

-Euh ouais, pas de problème.

Après avoir déjeuné, on était parti en cours. Les filles prenaient la voiture d'Alice et allaient chercher Bella. Les garçons prenaient d'habitude dans la Jeep d'Emmett, mais on avait décidé de prendre ma voiture maintenant.

On était arrivé un quart d'heure avant le début des cours, les filles nous rejoignaient cinq plus tard. Je voyais la Porsche jaune d'Alice entrer dans le parking, Bella venait d'ouvrir sa portière, mon rêve me revenait en tête. Mais nous étions dans la réalité, elle ne me fit donc que la bise, et comme à chaque contact que j'avais avec elle, je ressentis une multitude de petites décharges électrique.

-Bon on va peut-être aller voir avec qui nous sommes ? Demanda Jasper

-Comment ça se passe la première journée ?

-Comment on fait ?

Je croisais les yeux de Bella, on venait de parler en même temps.

-Oh, j'avais oublié que c'était aussi ta première rentré de septembre avec nous Bella, ben c'est assez simple, il faut aller voir à l'entré, il y a les classes affichées, mais c'est juste pour la matinée. Je pense que dans tout les lycées c'est la même chose, la première journée c'est: emploi du temps, règlement intérieur. Les cours commencent cet après-midi, nous explique Alice.

-Et comme tout les ans les classes seront par ordre alphabétique, donc on ne sera pas avec vous, dit Jasper.

On se dirigeait vers l'entrée, puis vers les affiches. Bon, comme je ne connaissais personne ici à part les Cullen et Bella, je regardais juste dans quelle classe j'étais. Je ne jetais même pas un coup d'œil au personne qui seront avec moi cette matinée.

-Je suis en 152, on se voit à midi, nous annonça Bella, en partant vers sa salle.

-Nous on est en salle 3 et toi ? Me demanda Rose.

-Je crois qu'il y a un problème, je ne suis pas avec les M.

-Ben attends, je vais avec toi, au secrétariat, me dit Emmett.

-Non c'est bon je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard le premier jour, explique quoi où il se situe, répondis.

-Je pense que s'il t'a proposé de d'accompagné c'est justement pour arriver en retard, tu te souviens où nous sommes allé t'inscrire? M'expliqua Jasper.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, à tout à l'heure, répondis-je.

J'allais au secrétariat pour expliquer mon cas, j'avais pensé que je ne serai pas le seul à rencontrer ce problème, mais en entrant dans le couloir, je ne voyais personne. Génial, moi qui n'aime pas me faire remarquer, ben c'est raté.

Je toquais à la porte attendant qu'on me dise d'entrer.

-Entrez, entendis-je légèrement.

Je rentrais dans le bureau de la secrétaire.

-Bonjour excusez moi de je vous déranger, mais je ne suis inscrit dans aucune classe, dis-je.

-Oh, ça arrive tout les ans, c'est toujours les derniers inscrit qui ne figurent pas sur les listes. Quand t'es tu inscrit?

-Le dernier jour des inscriptions.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave, tu vas aller en 163, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Edward Masen, répondis-je.

-C'est toi qui vis avec les Cullen ?

-Oui madame, j'ai emménagé en juillet.

-Hum, d'accord, je vais t'imprimer ton emploi du temps, attends moi je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, me dit-elle en sortant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec deux feuilles dans la main.

-Donc voici ton emploi du temps, et voici ton billet de retard, félicitation tu es le premier retardataire cette année. D'habitude c'est toujours le même qui est le premier en retard, mais tu dois le connaître, c'est Emmett Cullen, il se félicite d'être le premier en plus, soupira-t-elle exaspérée en repensant à Emmett.

-Merci, et je vais annoncer à Emmett que j'ai le privilège d'être le premier retardataire cette année, dis-je en souriant.

-Il sera déçu, au revoir et bonne rentrée.

- Merci, au revoir, dis-je sortant du bureau, et en me dirigeant vers la salle 163.

Je partais en direction de ma salle de classe, arrivé devant celle-ci, je toquais à la porte puis j'entrais.

-Bonjour, dis-je au professeur en lui tendant le mot que la secrétaire m'avait donné.

-Bonjour monsieur Masen, installez-vous, me dit-il en lisant le papier.

J'avançais dans l'allée vers la seul place encore libre dans la classe. Je fus soulagé quand je vis ma nouvelle voisine était Angela.

-Salut Edward ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et toi ?

-Bien, je voudrais te parler après les cours, tu pourras m'attendre ?

-Euh oui, mais je vais au test de football à 16H00, chuchotai-je.

-Ah ok, ben après ce cours on fait route pour aller à la cafétéria ?

-D'accord, répondis-je en me concentrant sur le prof.

Après avoir distribué le règlement intérieur, les emplois du temps et après avoir répondu à quelques questions, le prof nous libéra. Angela me prit par le bras. On s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre dans la forêt qui entourait le lycée.

-Tu voulais me parler d'une chose en particulier ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, je voulais savoir si tu as des souvenirs de la soirée qu'on a passée ensemble ?

-Je me rappelle juste ce que tu as raconté aux autres, il s'est passé quelque chose ? La questionnai-je.

-On a juste parlé, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu te mettais dans un état pareil et tu m'as répondu que tu buvais pour oublier la peine que tu avais, et tu m'as dit que c'était la première fois que tu aimais une personne comme ça et qu'elle t'avait brisé le cœur.

-Ah, et euh… j'ai dit son nom ? Demandai-je en baissant les yeux vers un bout de bois, avec lequel je jouais.

-Oui, mais tu a parlé de plusieurs personnes en même temps j'ai pas tout compris, tu as mentionnais Bella, Jessica, Lauren, Victoria et un certain Mike, donc je me demandais si tu était... euh...homo, mais si personne n'est au courant, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux je peux garder ton secret

-Je ne suis pas gay, mais merci quand même.

-Donc c'était qui la fille ?

-C'est du passé. Elle est amoureuse, et je ne tenterais rien qui puisse nuire à son couple.

-Donc tu vas faire quoi ? Attendre qu'elle et son copain rompent ?

-Oui, j'attendrai.

-Mais si ils finissent leurs vies ensemble, tu ne vas rester célibataire indéfiniment ? Me demanda Angela incrédule.

-Je ne sais pas j'y ai pas pensé.

Je voyais Angela se lever et tituber, elle était blanche. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne tombe. Je la réinstallais sur le tronc, elle me fit un léger sourire avant de détourner son visage pour vomir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien je ne me sens pas trop bien depuis vendredi.

-Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-L'infirmière n'est pas là, j'y suis allée avant les cours pour voir si je pouvais avoir un médicament, mais il y a une note disant qu'elle ne commencerait que la semaine prochaine.

-Viens je t'emmène voir Carlisle.

-Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas ça va déjà mieux.

Elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'elle vomissait une nouvelle fois. Je mettais une main sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de ses épaules, et je l'amenais dans ma voiture. Je montais derrière le volant et j'ouvrais la fenêtre pour qu'Angela puisse avoir de l'air frais sur son visage.

Je prenais mon portable et composais le numéro de Carlisle.

-Allo ?

-Carlisle c'est Edward, tu es à la maison ?

-Non je suis à l'hôpital, pourquoi, où es tu ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Si mais Angela est malade, et je

Il ne me laissait pas le temps de répondre.

- Amène-la aux urgences, je t'attendrai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garais sur le parking.

-Edward tu m'attends là, je vais l'examiner, me prévint Carlisle, en mettant Angela sur un fauteuil roulant.

Je décidais d'envoyer des messages aux autres pour leur dire ou j'étais, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, et s'ils connaissaient le copain d'Angela, ils devaient le prévenir qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

Je venais de recevoir l'accusé de réception, que Carlisle sortait de la salle de consultation.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle fait une crise d'appendicite aiguë, je vais prévenir ses parents, tu peux aller la voir si tu veux.

Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, je frappais et entrais.

-Ah Edward, cria-t-elle allongé sur son lit.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Je vais super Biiiien, je suis sous morphine, donc je ne sens rien. Edward dit moi qui a brisé ton cœur, de toute façon je ne m'en rappellerai pas quand je me réveillerais après l'opération s'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaît.

Je rigolais et m'approchais d'elle.

-C'est Bella, lui chuchotai je à l'oreille.

-Belllllllllllllla, cria Angela. Je me mettais à rougir, heureusement qu'il y avait personne.

Je partais au lycée prévenir ma famille. J'avais mangé un sandwich à l'hôpital, donc je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria sans rien prendre au self. Je les remarquais, enfin je la remarquais elle, Bella. Je ne voyais qu'elle à travers la foule, elle était inquiète ça se voyait sur son visage.

-Alors comment elle va ? Me demanda Alice pendant que je m'asseyais.

-Bien, elle est sous morphine donc elle ne sens rien, répondis je.

-Tant mieux, dit Rosalie.

-Tu as quoi comme cours cet après midi ? Me demanda Alice.

-Je commence à deux heures, et j'ai biologie jusque quatre heures, répondis-je en entendant la sonnerie, tout le monde se levaient pour se diriger vers leur classe.

-Allez viens, moi aussi j'ai biologie, me dit Bella.

-Bon on se voit pour les tests, me salua Emmett.

-Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

-Euh, Edward je me demandais si tu voulais être mon binôme en biologie cette année, me demanda-t-elle en fixant son regard dans le mien et en rougissant.

- Avec plaisir, répondis-je sans détourner mes yeux.

Aucun de nous deux voulaient lâcher le regard de l'autre. Je ne savais pas pour elle, mais moi j'étais comme hypnotisé par ses yeux marron, je n'avais qu'une envie m'y noyer. Je levais ma main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, en laissant ma main effleurer sa joue qui était devenue rouge. Mes yeux faisaient des allers retours entre ses yeux et sa bouche, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. J'avançais mon visage, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose à cet instant précis, sentir les lèvres de Bella contre les miennes, je me retrouvais à quelques centimètres du but quand soudain quelqu'un me bouscula, ma tête cogna contre celle de la personne devant moi, en l'occurrence Bella.

-Aie!!! S'écria-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son œil droit.

-Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'exclama Mike, s'il était désolé, son visage ne le reflétait pas du tout.

-Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas Newton, cria Bella, toujours sa main sur son œil.

-Calme toi Isabella, je me suis excuser, repris Mike.

Je voyais Bella grimacer quand ce con prononca son prénom entièrement.

-C'est bon, tu nous a assez emmerdé, tu peux dégager maintenant, l'insulta Bella en lui lançant un regard noir.

Je ne la comprenais pas, elle qui était amoureuse de Mike, lui parlait de cette façon et en l'incendiant du regard. Mais surtout, elle ne m'avait pas repoussé quand il y avait eu ces presque baisés dans la voiture devant le cinéma et ici même quelques secondes plus tôt. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de Mike qu'elle était amoureuse, et qu'elle ne m'avait pas repoussé car elle avait peur de me froisser. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

-T'es amoureuse de Mike ? Lui demandai-je.

-Quoi ? Ben non pourquoi ?

-La première semaine que je suis arrivé, tu as dormi à la maison, et en allant me coucher, je suis passé devant la chambre d'Alice et je t'ai entendu dire que tu étais amoureuse, j'ai donc pensé que c'était de Mike que tu parlais.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, et tu te trompes, je n'ai pas de sentiment pour Mike, à part le dégout, et je me demande comment j'ai pu rester aussi longtemps avec un crétin comme lui.

-Ah ok, ben de qui t'es amoureuse alors ?

- Ben euh ce n'est pas important, dépêche toi sinon on sera en retard, me dit elle en partant vers la salle.

Je courrais pour la rattraper et on entrait dans la salle quand la cloche sonnait. Comme à chaque rentrée, les profs nous demandaient une fiche de renseignement, et monsieur Molina ne déroga pas à cette règle.

-Vous prenez une demi feuille et vous inscrivez nom prénom et date de naissance.

Il nous laissait le temps d'écrire, puis continuait.

-Maintenant vous mettez vos moyennes de l'année dernière en biologie, et ce que vous voulez faire plus tard.

Après quelques minutes, il reprit:

-Nombre de frères et sœurs, professions des parents et vos loisirs, puis vous mettez votre feuille sur le coin de la table pour que je puisse les récupérer.

Je finissais de répondre (en mettant un trait de travers pour profession des parents), puis déposais ma feuille sur celle de Bella qui avait déjà terminé. C'était le moment que je détestais le plus dans une rentrée, car ça me rappelé des mauvais souvenirs. Car quand j'étais plus jeune, je pleurais souvent quand le prof posait cette question.

Monsieur Molina commençait à ramasser les feuilles en regardant ce qu'on avait écrit, ma feuille serait ramasser en dernier car on était arrivé les derniers donc on devait s'installer au fond de la classe. Le prof prenait nos feuilles, puis jeta un œil.

-Monsieur Masen, si vos parents sont sans emploi, vous pouvez le marquer, me dit le prof, je voyais Bella me faire un sourire désolé.

-Non, ils sont décédés, repris-je

-Oh désolé, mettez la profession de vos tuteurs.

-Je suis émancipé

-Vous vivez seul ?

-Non, je vis dans une famille d'accueil.

-Ben mettez leurs professions.

Je repris la feuille pour remplir les blancs. Je remarquais que tous les élèves avaient suivi notre échange, mais ils virent que je les regardais, alors ils détournèrent leurs regard et chuchotèrent.

-Désolé, me dit Bella

-Oh ce n'est pas grave, tous les ans c'est pareil.

L'après midi passait rapidement, le professeur nous expliqua le programme de cette année, puis nous commencions la première leçon. Durant les deux heures de cours, je jetais des coups d'œil à Bella mais elle était concentrée sur les paroles du prof.

Je me dirigeais vers stade en compagnie de Bella, elle avait son premier entrainement de pompom girl.

Je voyais Emmett et Jasper adossaient contre le mur près du vestiaire, ils devaient m'attendre.

-Bonne chance

-Merci, à tout à l'heure, lui dis je en voyant Bella allait vers Rosalie et Alice.

-Alors près pour les tests ? Me demanda Emmett

-Oui, j'espère que je serais pris dans l'équipe.

On était une cinquantaine de joueurs sur la pelouse, il n'y avait que quatre qui portaient des chasubles, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient quaterback.

-Je me présente je suis le nouveau coach, je remplace coach Carter. Vous devez savoir quelque chose avant de commencer, vous devez m'appeler coach ou coach Newton et ne me contredisez jamais, je sais tout sur tout et j'ai toujours raison, donc pas la peine se plaindre. Maintenant faites-moi dix tours de terrains.

On commençait à courir, Emmett se plaigniez déjà du départ de leur ancien coach.

-Attendez, il a bien dit qu'il s'appelait Newton, ça ne serait pas le père de Mike ? Chuchota Jasper

-J'espère pas sinon notre Eddy ne jouera jamais, il voudra faire jouer son fils.

Après nos dix tours de terrain, on rejoignait le coach près des bancs de touche.

-D'abord qui était le capitaine l'année dernière ? Nous demanda le coach,

-Moi coach, dit Emmett en levait sa main fièrement.

-Tu n'es plus capitaine, maintenant c'est Mike le nouveau capitaine, dit le coach avec un grand sourire.

-Mais, commença Emmett avant que le coach le coupe.

-Tu te plains, fais moi cinquante pompes.

-Putain c'est n'importe quoi, si il y a un joueur plus fort que Newton au poste de quaterback, es ce qu'il aura une chance de jouer ? Reprit Emmett

-Bien sûr, c'est passé à cents pompes.

Après quelques tests physique, les quaterbacks ont commencé à lancer le ballon aux receveurs, je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, pour une première fois. C'est vrai que je m'étais entrainé avec Jasper et Emmett. Tous mes lancés finissaient dans les bras de mes coéquipiers, et j'étais le seul à avoir réussit cet exploit. Avec Newton.

-Pour vous départager, vous lancez le ballon directement dans la zone de touchdown et votre receveur doit le récupérer.

Mike commençait, il lança le ballon qui alla en dehors du terrain.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute il y a eut une bourrasque de vent quand tu as lancé ta balle, réessaye, lui dit son père en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-C'est vrai qu'en match il n'y aura jamais de vent quand Newton lancera le ballon, râla Emmett.

-Cullen, fait moi cent pompes.

-OK, mais d'abord je veux voir le lancer de notre capitaine, reprit Emmett.

Mike lança le ballon, qui alla encore une fois en dehors des limites du terrain.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de vent, marmonna Emmett en se mettant en position pour faire ses pompes.

-À Masen, me dit le coach irrité que son fils n'ai pas réussit son lancé.

Mike s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Tu as la pression, ta petite-amie est venue voir ton échec Cullen, me dit-il en me désignant les pompom girls qui étaient venues voir la fin de notre entrainement.

Je ne répondais pas, puis je prenais le ballon, reculais de trois pas puis lançait le ballon vers Jasper qui s'était proposé d'être mon receveur. Je regardais le ballon qui montait dans le stade, puis il allait directement les bras de Jasper, tout mes coéquipiers venaient me féliciter.

-Tu n'a pas de mérite, c'était un coup de chance, refais le, me dit Mike hargneux que j'ai réussit et pas lui.

-Mike a eu deux lancés, donc tu en a deux aussi, me dit le coach.

Mike se plaçait derrière moi, et refaisait les mêmes gestes que précédemment, sauf que, une fois le ballon envoyé, je me retournais vers Mike.

-deux à zéro, dis-je en entendant l'équipe applaudir.

-Bon à la douche, la liste des joueurs qui seront dans l'équipe sera affichée demain vers dix heures, nous dit le coach.

On se dirigeait vers le vestiaire, quand j'entendis une voix familière me dire:

-Beaux lancés.

Je me retournais pour voir Bella me sourire

- Merci, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

La soirée passait rapidement, Emmett avait expliqué notre entrainement à Carlisle, qui m'avait félicité. Le lendemain matin les filles étaient allées chercher une nouvelle fois Bella, et moi, j'avais emmené Jasper et Emmett en cours. J'avais eu histoire avec Alice et Jasper en première heure puis mathématiques avec Bella en deuxième, elle m'avait confié que ce n'était pas son point fort les maths. Et je m'étais proposé de l'aider, parce que les maths étaient ma matière préférée. La sonnerie de dix heures nous signalait la pose, mais surtout, c'était l'heure où la liste devait être affichée.

-Je suis certaine que tu seras dans l'équipe, me rassura Bella.

Elle avait voulu venir avec moi voir si j'étais dans l'équipe.

-Enfin t'en a mis du temps, vous avez des cochonneries c'est ça ? Me dit Emmett en nous désignant Bella et moi.

Bella rougissait et Rosalie lui assenait une claque derrière la tête le faisant taire immédiatement. Bella rigolait, mais essayait de cacher son hilarité à Emmett, elle nichait sa tête sur mon bras.

-Alors vous êtes dans l'équipe? Nous demanda Alice en arrivant vers nous.

-On n'a pas encore était voir, lui répondit Jasper en l'embrassant.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Reprit sa copine.

-On y va.

Il y avait tout un attroupement autour de la liste. Emmett bousculait tout le monde sans s'excuser. Arrivant devant la liste, je commençais à la scruter en cherchant mon nom. Quand soudain je le voyais, je fus soulagé.

-J'y suis, m'exclamai-je heureux.

-Nous aussi, me dit Jasper.

-C'est n'importe quoi, cria Emmett.

-Quoi ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Tu es QB2.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis dans l'équipe ?

-Si, mais tu es le remplaçant de Mike.

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? 1 pti review pour me le dire ça sera cool. J'espère atteindre les 220 reviews avec ce chapitre.**

**Une petite dédicace à ma soeur qui a eu l'appendicite il y 10 jours.**

**Bsx**

**T**


End file.
